El contraataque
by Belle Star 1
Summary: Continuación de "El desafío". Este fanfic se trata del juego "Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex strikes back". La tranquilidad en la isla N. Sanity, fue interrumpida con graves consecuencias. Los planes de venganza contra Crash no salen como los integrantes del N Team esperaban. Ayudas inesperadas, pruebas extremas, nuevos enemigos, historias ocultas, nuevos aliados, y más.
1. Trabajando con el enemigo

**¡Hola! Por fin vuelve Crash. Seguramente lo habrán extrañado.**

**Aviso, para que no se lleven una sorpresa, es que voy a cambiar un poco el tema de los niveles, reuniéndolos según su temática.**

**También voy a cambiar ciertos aspectos y a explicar cosas que no tenían sentido en el juego.**

**Escucho sugerencias, opiniones, cualquier cosa que quieran que ayude a esta historia. **

**En fin, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**

**_Disclaimer_****: Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Trabajando con el enemigo**

Un año ha pasado desde que ocurrieron los hechos en el castillo del doctor Neo Cortex y, durante esos meses, Crash Bandicoot, su hermana Coco y la máscara protectora Aku Aku creyeron que jamás se volvería a tener contacto con esos científicos malvados. Ese tiempo de paz fue bueno para todos: Crash no arriesgaba más su vida entreteniéndose en su casa explorando la isla, recolectando wumpas para los indígenas y para su hermana, y haciendo lo que más le gustaba: dormir. En cuanto a Coco, ella pasaba su tiempo aprendiendo gracias a los datos guardados en su _laptop_ y, por esto, ella fue capaz se fabricar máquinas que eran útiles para el hogar. También ella daba paseos por la isla acompañando a su hermano y así pasar un tiempo, juntos.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la isla N. Sanity y, para celebrar ese año en que los hermanos volvieron a verse después del rescate fallido a Tawna, los bandicuts hermanos armaron un picnic en la playa. Aquel lugar era hermoso: con cálidas arenas amarillentas, sombra dada por palmeras y algunos tótems y el mar tranquilo de aguas claras. Luego de este almuerzo, el marsupial mayor, por un año, se acomodó en la arena para dormir mientras que la rubia se concentraba en su computadora portátil de color rosado.

Ellos no sabían que había personas que los estaban vigilando constantemente…

—Listo, Neo. La plataforma en la isla N. Sanity ya está colocada. Como tiene un estilo de los diseños de los nativos, él creerá que no hay nada extraño ahí.

—Bien, Nefarious. Ni bien ese tonto bandicut lo pise, envíalo a la cámara de tiempo y así daremos por comenzado la recolección de cristales.

Fue así que el doctor Nefarious Tropy preparó su trampa colocada en medio de un camino estrecho que el marsupial frecuentaba. La colocó allí después de observarlo gracias a una cámara especial creada por el doctor N. Gin, de ingresar las coordenadas para tele transportarse en ese lugar, de poner esa plataforma y de regresar por el mismo modo en que llegó. El Cyborg de brazo robótico había avisado a su colega, el cual estaba en la estación espacial, y esperó a que la víctima cayera desde el lugar donde estaba el transportador principal.

—N. Gin: prepara esas cámaras holográficas que Tropy ya colocó la trampa. Pronto ese marsupial trabajará para nosotros —ordenó Cortex con su risa maligna al final de la frase.

El del misil en la cabeza sólo se limitó a asentir sin ánimos y a seguir el pedido. Él se puso a revisar de nuevo sus creaciones aunque no hacía falta. Cuando terminó, se acercó para observar tristemente por la ventana al planeta Tierra. Sólo esperaba que el doctor Brio cumpla con su palabra y así posponer la conquista del mundo. No podía permitir que la gente se convirtiera en zombies, especialmente la chica de ojos verdes hermana de Crash; la quería tal como era.

—¡¿Acaso ya terminaste que te quedaste viendo por la ventana?! —preguntó enfadado.

—Sí, ya está todo en línea junto con las cámaras de la transportadora.

—Bien. Ahora sólo resta esperar…

Mientras tanto, en la isla al sur de Australia, transcurrió una hora desde que se terminó el picnic en la playa. Crash dormía con toda tranquilidad hasta que esto fue interrumpido por la voz de Coco, la cual estaba llamándole.

—Crash: mi laptop se quedó sin batería. Ya que yo cociné, ¿podrías ir por ella? —pidió amablemente y, debido a que el anaranjado no podía hablar, él respondió asintiendo con su ancha sonrisa—. Gracias, hermano mayor.

El camino de la playa a la casa no era muy lejos así que también por esta razón accedió al pedido. Durante la caminata, todo parecía tranquilo ya que las mariposas revoloteaban sin preocupación. El bandicut centró su atención en estos insectos y hasta persiguió a uno sin darse cuenta del suelo que estaba pisando: no era tierra; era algo más duro. Al fijarse observó que estaba encima de una plataforma de piedra con formas extrañas con dibujos de los nativos, cosa que no le preocupó. No le dio tiempo para bajarse de esta y sintió que no pesaba nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con algo nunca antes visto: una habitación circular con varias puertas a su alrededor. Todo era muy extraño para el marsupial y no sabía en donde estaba hasta que una luz emergió en el centro del lugar. Se asustó por un momento hasta que oyó una voz conocida y de pronto el rostro del hablante apareció en un holograma.

—Bien, bien. Pero si es Crash Bandicoot. Bienvenido. Siento haberte hecho venir bruscamente pero supuse que rechazarías la invitación por escrito… Necesito tu ayuda. A tu alrededor hay puertas que te llevarán a lugares distintos que tienen un cristal oculto; cristales como este —al decir esto apareció la imagen del objeto en cuestión—. Quiero que me los traigas. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir ahora. Estaremos en contacto.

Al terminar de hablar, el holograma con el rostro del doctor Cortex desapareció. El anaranjado estaba confundido: recordaba todos los inconvenientes que le hizo pasar ese hombre; obviamente que desconfiaba de sus palabras, sin embargo, accedió a seguir las indicaciones para luego ver qué tramaba ese científico con los cristales. Con algo de temor, se acercó a la primera entrada ya que al final de esta había un vórtice: una entrada a otro lugar. Respiró profundo y se dejó llevar por ese túnel de luces y colores llamativos.

—¡Bien! ¡Ese tonto cayó en la trampa! —exclamó Neo al ver desde la cámara cómo Crash fue absorbido por el túnel transportador—. ¡Ahora comienza la venganza sin que él se dé cuenta!

—Qué bueno, doctor —dijo N. Gin fingiendo estar interesado—. Entonces iré a revisar las máquinas para que todo pueda seguir bien.

Aquello simplemente fue pretexto para salir de allí para avisar a cierta persona sobre el paradero del marsupial. El de cabello anaranjado se encerró en su habitación para tomar su notebook y mandar un _mail_ a Coco diciéndole: _"Tu hermano está bien. No te preocupes. Enseguida regresará a casa."_ Lo envió y esperó la respuesta…

En N. Sanity, a la chica de ojos verdes se preocupó al notar que su hermano tardaba mucho en regresar. "Tal vez se olvidó lo que es una batería, aunque se lo mostré varias veces" pensaba la rubia hasta que se decidió a ir a buscarlo. Ella fue por un camino distinto y por esa razón no se encontró con la plataforma. Llegó a su casa, buscó a su hermano y no lo halló. Luego recordó la falta de batería y fue a recargarla. Mientras la máquina se cargaba, ella salió a buscar al desparecido por los alrededores de la casa; no lo encontró.

Luego de media hora de búsqueda, Coco regresó a su casa para averiguar si el bandicut estaba allí pero no había rastro de él. "¿Dónde estas, hermano mayor?" pensaba preocupándose y con algo de ansiedad mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa de la cocina. No podía dejar de buscar, así que tenía que esperar unos minutos para que Aku Aku vuelva a casa después de haberse desocupado de actuar como médico brujo en la tribu y continuar la búsqueda junto con él. Mientras tanto, la rubia reinició su computadora portátil y se sorprendió al revisar sus _mails_.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —gritó enfadada— Seguramente se trata de una broma aunque Crash no aparece… Tendré que averiguar más.

Y con eso, ella se dispuso a enviar una respuesta para averiguar qué sabía quien envió el mensaje sobre su hermano. Coco desconfiaba del mensaje ya que el remitente usaba un nombre falso: un tal "Nick G.", aún así escribió una respuesta. _"¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué están haciendo con él? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Libérenlo de inmediato."_ Y rápidamente la envió.

En el espacio, N. Gin recibió el mensaje de la bandicut y, antes de responder, fue a consultar sobre cómo se encontraba la víctima de la venganza. Fue entonces que salió de su habitación para hablar con Cortex. Odiaba hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—Doctor Cortex: ¿Cómo va haciendo el trabajo el marsupial?

—… Lo va haciendo bien aunque no ha encontrado el primer cristal todavía —respondió de mala gana observando los monitores—. Tendremos que hacer esto más emocionante. ¿No?

—¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

—A que es momento de activar el rayo congelante. Ahora parecerá que estará buscando cristales en el polo norte —decidió y al final sonrió maléficamente.

—… Pero eso cambiará el clima de manera permanente. Habrá nieve en invierno y eso no existe en un clima tropical…

—Bueno… eso equilibrará el calentamiento global ¡Vamos! ¡Apunta el rayo a la isla N. Sanity y dispara de una buena vez! ¡No me discutas o te saco del N Team! —ordenó enfadado.

—… De acuerdo —dijo sin ánimos.

Caminando con pesadez, aún más ya que siempre caminaba algo agachado por el peso del metal en su medio rostro con lo que parecía ser más bajo de lo que era, el Cyborg introdujo las coordenadas de la isla y cuando estuvo a punto de disparar el rayo, Neo lo vio dudar con lo que él mismo tuvo que accionar la máquina. Cuando vio que sucedían los cambios a través de un monitor, le dirigió una mirada amenazante a quien se negaba la orden.

Luego de salir de aquel lugar con la excusa de que tenía que tomar su medicación diaria, N. Gin volvió a su habitación para informarle las nuevas malas a su "ángel". Tomó su notebook de color plateado y escribió: _"Coco: no le ocurrirá nada malo a Crash; trataré de que no lo lastimen. El doctor Cortex lo está utilizando para encontrar cristales. Puedes verlo hackeando las cámaras; te enseñaré a hacerlo. No quiero que te arriesgues así que puedes enviar a esa máscara para que le ayude. Eso es todo."_ Junto con el mensaje, adjuntó la información y la envió.

Del otro lado de la red, Coco leyó el mail y ahora sabía que no se trataba de bromas. De nuevo el doctor Cortex atacando a su hermano. Justo cuando maldecía en sus adentros a ese hombre, Aku Aku llegó a casa y se encontró a la rubia molesta y refunfuñando.

—¿Qué ocurre, Coco?

—Es Crash… Fue secuestrado por el doctor Cortex pero puedes ir a ayudarlo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó preocupado.

—Según estas coordenadas, él fue llevado a un lugar por pisar un transportador que está cerca de aquí. ¡Vamos ahora! ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!

Con eso, ambos salieron de la casa de madera y la chica notó que hacía más frío. Aún así se dirigieron a ese lugar y cuando la máscara mágica flotó sobre la plataforma oculta, desapareció sorpresivamente. Coco sólo esperaba que el hechicero pueda encontrar a Crash y así hacer su misión obligada más llevadera. Ella también deseaba ir pero decidió quedarse para seguir averiguando qué se tramaba el científico de piel amarillenta.

Por otro lado en la estación espacial, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y fue el líder del N Team quien atendió el llamado.

—Neo: mira por el monitor número dos —avisó el doctor Tropy.

Cuando dirigió su mirada al lugar pedido, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

—Pero… ¿Qué hace esa máscara entrometida en la cámara del tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí? ¡N. Gin! ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué sucede, doctor? —dijo con algo de temor el del misil en la cabeza.

—Me puedes explicar… —comenzó a decir con calma— ¡¿Cómo fue que esa máscara llegó allí?! —de nuevo gritó enfadado.

—… Pues… no lo sé.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡Se supone que revisarías las máquinas!

—Perdón pero yo no inventé el transportador; es por eso que no sé lo que pasó.

—A mí no me echen la culpa; recuerdo haber desactivado esa plataforma —se defendió el viajero contestando por el altavoz.

—Si no fuiste tú ni tampoco N. Gin. ¿Quién fue?

—No lo sé —contestaron los dos Cyborg al unísono.

—Bueno… sea quien sea ese torpe marsupial tiene ayuda con lo que tendremos que equilibrarlo… Libera a esos robots animales que has construido, N. Gin.

Fue así que el del ojo mecánico tuvo que seguir esa orden y fue por esta razón que Crash se encontró por el camino de la jungla unos robots tortuga con púas de metal a los costados del caparazón, aves rapaces de color violeta con media cara robotizada y ratones que salían del suelo en una trampa en un pozo. En el caso de las tortugas, estas fueron pisadas con fuerza y se refugiaban en sus caparazones por un rato pero no se podía hacer lo mismo con las que tenían unos discos de sierra, con los que decidió patearlas o simplemente evitarlas.

El bandicut conocía la vegetación que lo rodeaba; pertenecía a la isla donde vivía pero, como no logró recorrerla en su totalidad, no sabía en dónde estaba. La isla N. Sanity era un lugar hermoso por su naturaleza: con árboles altos y grandes hongos a los costados del camino, con aves de color blanco, grandes mariposas amarillas, libélulas, armadillos. Todo era muy bonito hasta que apareció una repentina y constante lluvia fuerte. Esta gran cantidad de agua permitió que se formaran extensos charcos de barro con lo que el marsupial tuvo que ensuciarse aunque la lluvia lo limpió pero, al mojarse, se estaba congelando.

Descansó por un momento al llegar a una ruina con techo y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas para poder recuperar el calor. Se quedó allí por un rato esperando a que la lluvia cesara un poco hasta que por fin pasó. No había parado del todo pero igual él salió y siguió buscando esos cristales que no sabía para qué servían aunque sentía que pronto lo sabría.

Crash se preocupó un poco cuando cayó por un gran pozo tan ancho como el camino y se encontró con esos ratones mecánicos, problema que fue arreglado con varios giros tornados destruyéndolos así al enviarlos con fuerza a la pared de tierra. Una vez convertidos a esos robots en chatarra, trepó para salir del agujero y continuar con la búsqueda. Con la misma técnica, él pasó por varios pozos con ratones ya que no podía evitarlos y, fue así que comenzó a cansarse.

Estaba anocheciendo con lo que el bandicut dejó de buscar para pasar la noche en una de las tantas ruinas cubiertas para poder tratar de descansar un rato aunque no lo lograba ya que esos robots podían descubrirlo. Aún así cerró sus ojos verdes y esperó a que el día surja de nuevo. Al día siguiente, se despertó algo desanimado: extrañaba su casa, su hermana y su amigo, especialmente este último ya que cuando fue a rescatar a su ex novia, él lo despertaba cada mañana con un arreglo de frutas wumpas para desayunar.

Sus ánimos mejoraron cuando vio algo brillante, flotante y de color rosado. En seguida recordó que ese algo era un cristal. Lo sujetó y siguió el camino. Pero… ¿hacia dónde? Se preguntaba hasta que sin darse cuenta, regresó a la cámara del tiempo.


	2. Las consecuencias del cambio climático

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias Siletek, chreisthewolf07, y KICOLOVERS239 por sus _reviews _y a Crystalchan2D por el _follow_.**

**Gracias por leer, sigan escribiendo fics y dejen reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Las consecuencias del cambio climático**

Crash Bandicoot se sentía algo desorientado con cada tele transportación, sin embargo él había sido capaz de encontrar un cristal a pesar de esas dificultades que aparecieron en su camino. El objeto brillante que tenía en su mano era realmente bonito pero… ¿Qué debía hacer con él y donde resguardarlo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó de nuevo la voz del doctor Cortex.

—¡Muy bien, Crash! Sabía que podía contar contigo. Ahora escucha con cuidado... Estos hologramas son difíciles de mantener. En el curso de mis estudios intelectuales, he descubierto una fuerza que amenaza con destruir el mundo. Esos cristales son la única forma de detenerlo y es necesario que me los entregues a mí —al decir esto último con tono siniestro, la imagen se desvaneció formando una nueva; un rostro muy conocido.

—¿Dónde estás, Crash? ¿Crash? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntaba Coco intentando conectarse en el holograma por más tiempo aunque no pudo.

El bandicut estaba más que confundido y sorprendido a la vez; la imagen de su hermanita apareció y le hizo sentir que no estaba tan solo en esto, pero… ¿cómo hizo para aparecer allí? Dejó de pensar en esto para resguardar el cristal dentro de un _locker_ que había a su alcance. Luego de guardarlo, él se preparó para entrar a la siguiente puerta y comenzar la búsqueda de nuevo. Con algo de temor, se dejó llevar por el túnel y apareció en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él…

El desvanecimiento del marsupial fue registrado por las cámaras de seguridad permitiéndoles a los doctores seguirlo, como así también a la reciente _hacker_ de cabello rubio. Ella logró entrar en la red y así tranquilizarse, en parte, ya que sabía donde se encontraba su hermano pero, por otra parte, Crash estaba siendo manipulado por el doctor Cortex y eso no era bueno.

Fue así que Coco tuvo acceso a dar un vistazo a las siguientes puertas y lo que vio no fue nada alentador: las zonas presentaban grandes riesgos y, conociendo bien a su hermano, estas dificultades jamás las superaría solo. Fue por eso que tuvo que idear planes para ayudarlo, pues ni siquiera Aku Aku podía ser de utilidad. Al recordar a esta máscara mágica, se supone que ayudaría al chico con su misión pero ambos no se habían reunido.

Luego de buscar con las cámaras, vio al ex nativo recorriendo el mismo camino que su hermano había pasado: la jungla. Ante esto, ella supuso que la máscara no pudo esperar a que Crash regrese con lo que salió a buscarlo.

"Sólo espero que puedas ayudar a mi hermano mayor, Aku Aku", pensó desanimada al tener en mente aquellas dificultades que luego serán encontradas.

Ahora Coco tenía acceso a información que nunca podía haber tenido la oportunidad de ver pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese informante tenía esos datos y por qué lo había compartido con ella? Además… ¿Quién era? "Debe estar cerca de Cortex para saberlo y, al mismo tiempo, estar en su contra."

Por un momento pensó en el doctor Brio al escuchar en el castillo algunos enfrentamientos mediante palabras pero descartó la idea ya que sabía que ese hombre no era hacker. Ese alguien debía conocer sobre tecnología y, quien se adecuaba a esta característica era el cuidador de Nina. Al repetir el nombre del informante, "Nick G.", recordó que a ese científico lo llamaban N. Gin; nombre que concuerda.

Esa suposición la dejó asombrada con lo que tuvo que interrumpir la fabricación de un objeto que ayude a su hermano para ir a su computadora y, así aclarar sus pensamientos. Ella escribió en un _mail_: _"Gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora veo que lo que dices fue verdad… No sé cómo es que sabes sobre esto: de mi hermano mayor y de Cortex, pero esto me hace suponer que tú eres N. Gin."_ Y lo envió.

Del otro lado de la señal, el doctor de cabello anaranjado se sobresaltó al leer ese mensaje ¿Cómo fue que lo descubrió tan rápido? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido un mejor nombre? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todo esto pasó por su mente mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Después de pensarlo por un momento, sin dejar de tamborilear los dedos en el escritorio y de castañear los dientes, tomó una decisión.

Contestó el _mail_ escribiendo: _"Coco: hay cosas en las que deberías preocuparte más, como en las zonas de búsqueda siguientes. Habrás visto que será difícil pero tengo un plan en mente. Sólo trata de construirle a tu hermano algo para pasar por la cascada y luego veremos qué más necesitará."_

Por otro lado, al doctor de la inicial en la frente le parecieron sospechosas las constantes ausencias de su colega-subordinado aunque siempre, desde que lo vio por primera vez, desconfiaba de él ya sea por su extraña apariencia y porque sentía que algo le ocultaba. Por un momento había decidido en ir a buscarlo pero tuvo que interrumpirlo al ver que él se estaba aproximando.

—Y… ¿Cómo va el bandicut con su misión?

—… ¡Míralo tú mismo! —dijo enfadado por lo que veía en pantalla mientras la señalaba—. Está ahí jugando con la nieve.

Efectivamente, allí se veía a Crash jugando con el agua en estado sólido olvidándose del frío polar que había a su alrededor. Hacía bolas de nieve y las lanzaba al desfiladero, y también hizo un muñeco de nieve no muy bien hecho, así como los conocidos "angelitos". Aquella escena parecía graciosa a los ojos del almirante quien soltó una leve risa. Quien no compartía la misma actitud era el líder del N Team, quien rugía enfurecido.

—¡N. Gin: activa el plan B! ¡Hay que enviarle un incentivo a ese torpe marsupial!

—¿A qué se refiere, doctor? ¿Acaso se trata de esos animales que planeaba enviar?

—Así es. Que Tropy te ayude a capturar animales, luego sométanlos al Cortex Vortex y envíalos a ese bandicut —ordenó con una risa siniestra.

Lo único bueno de esa orden era que, por un rato, el del misil en la cabeza se libraría del hombre de tez amarillenta. Tratando de no verse aliviado, quien tenía que reunirse con el Cyborg de brazo robótico se dirigió a la plataforma y así, regresar al planeta Tierra.

Cuando vio que se localizaba en un lugar distinto a la estación, precisamente en la sala de control del teletransportador, se sorprendió al no hallar al inventor de la máquina. Salió de esa habitación y se encontró con la claridad del día. Allí cerca podía ver la casa del experto en el tiempo-espacio así que supuso que estaba en ese lugar. Al acercarse a la puerta, el del ojo mecánico dio un paso adentro y llamó al hombre.

—¿N. Gin? ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó algo asombrado—. Debe ser que Neo ya pidió algo, ¿no?

—Así es… ahora quiere unos animales para que le sirvan como enemigos a Crash.

—Justo que estaba preparándome algo para comer. Bueno… será mejor que vayamos lo antes posible antes de que se enoje —dijo burlándose—. Supongo que serán animales del frío.

El de cabello anaranjado asintió y así fue que ambos se encaminaron a la sala de control. Mientras el de piel azulada tecleaba la consola y, cuando terminó, se preparó poniéndose algo de abrigo, además de su típica armadura. También preparó armas con dardos tranquilizantes y sacos para poner allí a las víctimas pero, cuando todo parecía listo, notó algo que pasó por alto.

—Si vas a ir, tendrás que abrigarte más. Iremos a la Antártida.

—Cierto… me teletransportaré al acorazado.

—No hace falta… te prestaré algo… además, será mejor que nos acompañe uno de tus androides asistentes. Así que uno de los dos tendrá que ocuparse del teletransportador por un rato.

El Cyborg de baja estatura agradeció algo desanimado ya que la prenda no era de su talla. La propuesta de Tropy se llevó a cabo así que uno de los androides, que trabajaban en la máquina, tuvo que abandonar su puesto para encargarse de las tareas pesadas de la expedición. Fue así que los tres se subieron a la plataforma y, con rapidez, los doctores sintieron el descenso de temperatura.

Caminaron unos metros y se encontraron con el océano. Allí se logró divisar pingüinos y focas. Se acercaron con sigilo y pudieron anestesiar a varios ejemplares de cada uno. El ser artificial fue el encargado de arrastrar los sacos con animales hasta el punto de regreso y así, junto con los doctores, volvieron a China. Debido a que el líder del N Team no se conformaría con sólo dos especies, tuvieron que viajar al Polo Norte en busca de un animal feroz: osos polares.

Una vez en ese lugar, lograron dar con dos ejemplares: una osa y su cachorro. Al principio no querían llevar al menor pero, como estos son animales escasos, tuvieron que hacerlo. Cuando regresaron, se tuvo que lavar el cerebro a cada uno de los capturados. La orden era sencilla: atacar a Crash Bandicoot y, a esto, se le adjuntó la imagen del enemigo. Este proceso lo llevó a cabo el viajero pero, como tenía que vigilar su creación, N. Gin quedó a cargo de los dos osos.

Para la madre, la orden era la misma pero, para el cachorro, la modificó. Una vez hecho eso, eliminó el pedido para que no queden señales de traición. Luego de esto, los pingüinos y las focas fueron transportados a la zona polar de N. Sanity. Cuando todo estaba listo, N. Gin regresó desgraciadamente a la estación espacial.

Por otro lado, luego de tanto jugar, Crash escuchó que algo se acercaba. Era precisamente un pingüino, que casi llegaba a su misma altura. Debido al acercamiento brusco, el ave no era amistosa con lo que el de los ojos verdes tuvo que eludir los picotazos. Podía atacarlo de no ser porque nunca había visto a ese animal y, por lo tanto, no sabía sus costumbres. Como el ovíparo insistía en sus ataques, el marsupial tuvo que golpearlo con su giro tornado hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Le había ganado pero observó que venían más atacantes, los cuales sufrieron las mismas consecuencias.

Debido a que el bandicut se encontraba en un lugar hostil, decidió retomar la búsqueda de los cristales. En su camino, él se enfrentó con más animales enfadados con él, por alguna extraña razón. Fue así que acabó y evitó a los pingüinos y focas que dificultaban su paso. Siguió por el camino hasta que halló una cueva, la cual era el único pasaje por donde ir. Dentro de esta, el hielo y la nieve también estaban presentes ya sea en el suelo, en las paredes y en el techo, formándose, en este último, grandes estalactitas filosas.

Gracias a la agilidad del chico, logró evitar que le cayeran encima. Otro peligro que también se encontró fueron las antiguas trampas hechas por los nativos. Esas trampas consistían en bloques de piedra o de troncos de árboles que caen ante el contacto del peso, por esta razón, Crash debía mantener los ojos abiertos ante cualquier sonido sospechoso.

Luego de varias horas en aquel lugar con nieve y frío polar, al marsupial ya no le pareció divertido ese sitio: comenzaba a sentir mucho frío con lo que no estaba preparado para ello; estaba desabrigado al acostumbrarse al clima tropical.

Sólo esperaba que la próxima zona de búsqueda esté un poco más cálida. Fue así que trató de hallar el cristal y salir de ese lugar. También esperaba que la cueva tuviera una salida.

El camino era difícil de pasar: se encontró con más animales enojados. Otra dificultad fueron los tramos de hielo resbaladizo, con lo que presentó problemas para caminar tranquilamente. Él no se había dado cuenta de que el pasaje lo estaba llevando cuesta arriba con lo que, después de llegar al final de la cueva, observó que la salida era por un pozo con lo que debía descender por ahí para salir.

Con algo de temor, el bandicut se arrojó por ahí y volvió a ver la claridad del cielo, aunque la nieve y el frío aún seguían allí. Continuó caminando ayudándose por ese estrecho sendero, sin embargo, no había señales de ningún cristal. Esto lo desanimó pensando en lo peor: que moriría congelado si no hallaba la salida a tiempo.

Por este motivo, comenzó a caminar con los brazos cruzados, para conservar un poco el calor, así como a temblar. Con esto su caminata se hizo cada vez más lenta. Ahora no sólo buscaba cristales, sino que también, un lugar más cálido.

—¿Qué? ¡Ese marsupial detuvo su marcha nuevamente! ¡No puede ser! —se enfureció Cortex al verlo en la pantalla.

—Se está congelando… —avisó el Cyborg—. Por eso me pareció mala idea utilizar el rayo congelante tan pronto. Teníamos que esperar a que…

El hombre de cabello negro-azulado lo interrumpió y lo miró furiosamente hasta incluso soltó un gruñido.

—¡Lo hecho, hecho está! Ese bandicut lo logrará con o sin frío. Es cuestión de esperar.

Por otra parte, en la zona de hielo y nieve por doquier, Crash se sentía muy mal: el frío lo estaba agotando. Temblaba como una hoja, le castañeaban los dientes, caminaba lento envolviéndose en sus brazos y no encontraba por ningún lado ese cristal.

Cómo extrañaba el calor de la playa, aún así él seguía caminado. Comenzaba a desanimarse, incluso caminaba mirando hacia abajo. Siguió así hasta que sintió que se chocó con algo pero, ¿cómo? Cuando observó mejor notó una luz rosada en el suelo cubierto de nieve y, al alzar la vista, tenía en frente un cristal.

Su desánimo cambió a su típica sonrisa y tomó ese objeto flotante. Al encontrarlo, difícilmente tenía que admitir que medio camino ya estaba hecho; el otro paso era regresar a la cámara de tiempo y así salir de este clima hostil. Siguió caminando, otra opción no tenía hasta que se oyó ruidos de piedra raspándose y se encontró con una clase de trampa nativa en el cual consistía en una gran rueda de piedra que rodaba de lado a lado.

Al tratar de observar del otro lado, Crash pudo ver que allí continuaba el camino, con lo cual, debía atravesar la trampa. Tenía que ser rápido o, en caso contrario, ese disco de piedra podría aplastarlo. Esperó el momento justo y saltó hacia el otro lado.

Continuando con la marcha, él tuvo que eludir varias de estas trampas con éxito hasta que luego halló un disco de piedra en el suelo similar al que lo llevó a la cámara de tiempo la primera vez. Al subirse, sintió los mismos efectos anteriores.

En el momento que el bandicut sintió la firmeza del suelo, abrió los ojos y de nuevo volvió a ver las puertas. Se alivió al notar que ya no estaba en esa zona de frío pero sentía que algo estaba detrás de él. Con lentitud se volteó y se sorprendió al verlo.

—¡Crash, por fin te encuentro! —dijo Aku Aku.

El chico abrazó con fuerza al trozo de madera animada mostrándose más que feliz al reencontrarse con su amigo. Siguió así hasta que el hechicero quiso separarse para comunicarle algo al marsupial.

Aquel grato momento fue registrado por las cámaras de seguridad.


	3. Por el río

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias a Siletek, a Yuna-Tidus-Love, a KICOLOVERS239, y a chreisthewolf07 por sus _reviews_!**

******Gracias por leer, sigan escribiendo fics y dejen reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Por el río**

Luego de que Crash Bandicoot pasara por un camino en el cual no podía protegerse de las fuertes lluvias y otro en donde el frío polar fue algo más que problemas, él logró reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, la máscara mágica Aku Aku. Luego de que el chico dejara de abrazar a su compañero, este último le tenía noticias.

—Sé que Cortex te pidió buscar fuentes de energía; no recuerdo bien qué era, así que te traje una gema —dicho esto apareció de la nada una gema de color azul.

"Gracias, Aku Aku", agradeció sonriendo, "pero… ¿de dónde la conseguiste?", pensó el de los ojos verdes rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Entré por la primera puerta tratando de buscarte pero lo único bueno que encontré fue esa piedra.

"Pero Cortex me pidió cristales; no gemas". Había "dicho" el bandicut.

—¿En serio? Bueno… servirá para algo y… ¿Cuántos cristales has reunido?

"Sólo dos", comunicó con desánimo. "Este…", mientras señalaba al reciente, "…y el que está guardado allí", indicando ahora el _locker_.

—Creo que, de ahora en adelante, yo guardaré los cristales… No confío en todo lo que dice ese científico.

El de pelaje anaranjado asintió conforme a la sugerencia del ser mágico y le acercó los objetos brillantes que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estos desaparecieron. El chico se asombró por ese truco y quedó un poco más tranquilo al tener bien guardado esas piedras. Quien no aprobó la idea de este ser, era el doctor Cortex quien los miraba a través de las cámaras ocultas.

—¡Otra vez esa máscara entrometida! Le diría lo que pienso de no ser porque estos hologramas no funcionan bien… ¡N. Gin! ¡¿Por qué esto no funciona?! —gritó furioso.

—… Pues… es que… aquí no hay buena recepción de señal —respondió algo nervioso.

—¡Pues arréglalo ya! ¡Esa madera flotante no debería estar ayudándole!

—Sí, doctor Cortex —dijo en voz baja y se retiró de esa habitación.

El científico del misil en la cabeza se dirigió a su cuarto para informar las nuevas buenas al enemigo del líder del N Team, el doctor Brio. Para eso, él envió un _mail_, el cual expresaba: _"Doctor Brio: recuerdo que su rayo necesitaba gemas para activarse, pero no tiene por qué buscarlas; Crash Bandicoot encontró una, así que puede decirle que lo ayude. Puede indicarle cuando instale el programa que le voy a enviar y lo conecte a la señal."_

Luego de este correo electrónico, envió también el programa para hacer posible que el calvo pueda dar su mensaje a través del holograma y llegar así al marsupial. Afortunadamente, el envío llegó a destino así como la respuesta: _"Programa instalado y ejecutado."_ Al enterarse de que el hombre de los tornillos ya había abierto el archivo, N. Gin fue a la habitación central para conectarlo a la señal. Una vez hecho, diciendo a Neo la excusa de que estaba reparando las máquinas, ambos miraron hacia los monitores y vieron el holograma del rostro del científico calvo hablando con el bandicut.

—Así que ayudas a Cortex a reunir cristales y de paso has encontrado una gema de color. Interesante. Bien, Crash, que sepas que mientras estés aliado a Cortex serás mi enemigo y haré lo que sea para detenerte. Si tanto te preocupa el destino del mundo, debes reunir las gemas y no los cristales. Si consigues las cinco, las usaré para apuntar con un rayo láser que destrozará a Cortex y la estación espacial que ha construido.

Al terminar de hablar, el de los ojos verdes se mostró nuevamente confundido: ¿A cuál de los dos hombres tenía que escuchar? No sabía qué hacer, tampoco su protector, así que optó por buscar tanto cristales como gemas y luego ver a cuál de los dos doctores dárselos. Quiso continuar su viaje pero decidió quedarse para poder recuperarse un poco de aquel clima extremo.

Quien estaba más que furioso era, por supuesto, el de la marca en la frente, el cual no paraba de gritarle al joven de cabello anaranjado.

—¡¿Cómo fue que ese calvo apareció allí y cómo sabía lo de los cristales, de que ese marsupial está ayudando y lo de la estación espacial?! ¡¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?!

—… No lo sé, doctor, Cortex. Tal vez nos esté espiando —dijo fingiendo preocupación.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que dejaras que esto pasara?! ¿No era que te graduaste con notas altas en la Academia? ¡Deberías saber qué ocurrió!

—Pues sí y no. Tal vez el doctor Brio contrató a un experto en informática… Además, el accidente que tuve me afectó a tal punto que no recuerdo bien todo lo aprendido.

—Simplemente eres un torpe. Y ahora… ¿Qué más va a suceder?

N. Gin no respondió y salió de ese lugar para ir a su habitación. Tenía que "hablar" con la chica bandicut para avisarle esto: _"Coco: si ya tienes preparada la ayuda para tu hermano, colócala en la plataforma así podré enviársela."_ Y envió el mail. Por su parte, ella no respondió pero el Cyborg pudo ver que cumplió con el pedido. Cuando la rubia puso esa herramienta en el lugar, esta desapareció en un instante.

Cuando Crash se sentía listo para continuar, apareció en el centro de la cámara, la ayuda: un deslizador para el agua, de color rojo, con flamas amarillas pintadas y con turbinas. No sabía por qué estaba allí, sin embargo la tomó y se la llevó para ir a la próxima puerta de búsqueda. Menos mal que lo había llevado; la nueva zona se trataba de un lugar algo conocido: el río, y sabía bien que no siempre había un camino que impidiera mojarse.

Al principio sí había lugares donde pisar: se trataban de grandes baldosas de piedra tallada, algunas con diseños indígenas. El río era profundo; podía saberse esto porque no se lograba ver el fondo. Con algo de miedo por si se caía al agua, el marsupial recorrió el camino de piedra y, durante el mismo, se encontró con peces saltarines y con las peligrosas plantas carnívoras.

Luego de pasar varios obstáculos, el mutante y la máscara mágica llegaron al final del trayecto ya que no había más camino que seguir sino que solamente estaba esa agua profunda. A lo lejos, podía divisarse que había más camino y, para llegar allá había que cruzar el río con la patineta de agua.

—Ten cuidado —avisó Aku Aku al ver que Crash se aproximaba al agua para dejar el artefacto en su lugar.

Luchando contra la corriente, el anaranjado se subió al deslizador y podía controlarlo a través de unos botones que pisaba. Él levantó un poco sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio y, por supuesto, el ex nativo lo acompañó flotando sobre el agua. Al principio todo estaba bien: el agua era algo tranquila y podía manejar sin problemas. Crash se mostró algo intranquilo cuando vio una especie de remolino en el agua y no sólo uno; había varios.

Con algo de dificultad, logró seguir el camino acelerando el motor del deslizador para evitar que fuera tragado por estas correntadas circulares.

Por otro lado, Cortex se enfadaba al ver las capacidades y la suerte que tenía su enemigo y, por otra parte, quería que se mantuviera bien, así podía seguir recolectando cristales. Aún así, perseguía obstaculizar su búsqueda y, por eso, le volvió a gritar a su colega-asistente.

—¡N. Gin! ¿Recordaste colocar las minas en el río o ni eso puedes hacer?

—Sí que los puse, doctor Cortex —respondió algo desanimado.

—Bien. Ese torpe marsupial se llevará una sorpresa si llega a tocarlos —dijo siniestramente con una breve risa al final.

El Cyborg siguió manteniendo su expresión de seriedad y continuó trabajando con las máquinas que había a su alrededor. Aquella risa desaparecerá; sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Tal como lo había dicho el del misil en la cabeza, Crash se encontró más adelante con esas minas, aunque al principio no sabía de qué se trataba. Aquellas se avistaban como objetos flotantes, de color oscuro, con grandes púas a su alrededor. Por esa apariencia, el bandicut no intentó tocarlas pero, como había una moderada cantidad de estos explosivos, también le fue algo difícil esquivarlas. Sin embargo, lo logró.

El próximo lugar firme se trataba de un puente de madera con un pequeño muelle que unía los dos costados del río. Al llegar allá, el chico se alivió un poco pero aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer, así que sacudió su deslizador para sacarle el agua, lo llevó bajo el brazo y siguió caminado. Luego de ese puente de madera, reaparecieron las baldosas de piedra así como las plantas carnívoras.

Prosiguió así marchando junto con su amigo-guardián y saltando de un lado a otro, porque las baldosas no siempre estaban en línea recta. Subió por unas piedras que hacían de escalones ya que había una cascada, hasta que fue necesario utilizar de nuevo la patineta de agua. Otra vez se topó con esos remolinos y minas flotantes que, estas últimas, eran difíciles pero no imposibles de eludir debido a que se movían por la corriente. A pesar de esto, consiguió llegar al otro lado.

Luego de unos pasos más logró encontrar una de las piezas que buscaba: un cristal. Este se localizaba flotando sobre un bloque de piedra alejado del camino principal con lo que se debía saltar para llegar hasta allá. Cuando Crash se preparaba para hacerlo, aunque tenía algo de temor porque tal vez podía caerse, su compañero lo interrumpió.

—Iré yo a buscarlo; no quiero que te caigas al agua —decidió obteniendo como respuesta un "sí" con la cabeza por parte del mutante.

Fue así que flotando, Aku Aku llegó a absorber el cristal haciéndolo desaparecer y, una vez hecho, regresó al lado de su amigo. Ambos continuaron su viaje y, de la misma manera en que hallaron la piedra rosada, encontraron una gema de color amarillo. La máscara flotante también fue tras ella perdiéndola de la vista del evolucionado. Ya habían logrado sus objetivos; ahora sólo resta regresar a la máquina transportadora.

Ellos no tenían ni idea de alguien estaba cerca, precisamente alguien no muy amistoso…

Ambos siguieron con la marcha, esperando encontrarse con la plataforma que los llevaría de nuevo a la sala de las puertas; no la encontraron y llegaron a un lugar extraño para ellos. Era precisamente una ruina de gran tamaño y, al ingresar y ver que esta era atravesada por una cascada, ese lugar les pareció familiar. Luego centraron la mirada alrededor de la enorme sala: había un piso hecho con baldosas de piedra y, en torno a este, estaban los surcos de agua.

A los costados del lugar, había unos estantes con una gran cantidad de libros y, en el fondo de la habitación, junto a la cortina de agua cayendo, estaba el dueño de esos objetos: se trataba de Ripper Roo, quien se encontraba leyendo muy concentrado. Ahora sí el bandicut recordó por qué ese lugar le resultó familiar: allí tuvo su enfrentamiento con ese canguro enloquecido. Al darse cuenta de esto, y de acordarse de las quemaduras que le dejaron los explosivos, trató de irse de allí, sin embargo, ya era tarde.

El canguro azulado levantó la vista y pudo observar que no estaba solo en ese lugar; se había reencontrado con su enemigo. Por esta razón, se incorporó abruptamente mostrando una cara de pocos amigos. Acto seguido, llegó al centro de la habitación de un solo salto. Ripper Roo se veía cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio: llevaba puesto un sombrero elegante de color negro y unos anteojos de grueso cristal circular con marcos negros.

Quiso gritarle pero lo único que salía de su hocico con dientes puntiagudos fue una especie de gruñidos o sonidos extraños. El anaranjado se mostraba confundido; no entendía lo que el canguro de chaleco de fuerza le decía. Al ver la incomprensión, Aku Aku intervino.

—Él dice: "¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta acá, Crash Bandicoot?".

Por su parte, el de los ojos verdes se asombró por eso hasta que recordó que su amigo era capaz de tener esa habilidad. Al dejar de pensar en esto, se dio cuenta que debía responder la pregunta. El saltarín se aproximaba de a poco con furia en su expresión pero la máscara mágica se lo impidió.

—Espera. Llegamos aquí por accidente. Nos iremos… —dijo haciendo una pausa porque no conocía el nombre del azulado.

El canguro gruñó aún más enfadado, y Crash esperaba la traducción.

—Dijo: "soy el doctor Richard Roo, y recuerdo muy bien aquella pelea que tuvimos hace un año".

El bandicut se veía algo temeroso ya que ese insano parecía más peligroso y nunca lo vio tan enojado. En cuanto a este último, él siguió "comunicándose".

—Dice que esperaba el momento para poder tener una revancha y por eso, luego de terminar sus estudios de psicología, regresó a esta isla para poder encontrarte —explicó la máscara y el de pelaje azul claro prosiguió "hablando"—. Expuso que si queremos irnos, tendrás que pelear con él. Si tú ganas, nos marcharemos pero, si él te vence… es porque tu vida se acabó.

El chico se sorprendió por ese trato tan siniestro pero no tenía otra opción que aceptar la propuesta. Ni bien el anaranjado asintió, Ripper Roo saltó hacia el asiento de donde estaba antes y volvió al mismo lugar sosteniendo un bastón elegante con una de sus patas. El marsupial color naranja no le pareció una amenaza ese objeto, pero cambió de opinión cuando el psicólogo lo usó para saltar y activar los explosivos que estaban camuflados en el suelo de piedra.

Crash se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de un campo minado y no sabía hacia dónde moverse. El doctor Roo saltaba con velocidad hacia todos lados, activando bombas parecidas a las cajas de TNT, ya que, a los tres segundos, estas explotaban. Durante los constantes estallidos, uno de estos explosivos estuvo a punto de quemar al bandicut pero, al esquivarlo se lastimó parte de uno de sus brazos; tuvo que quitarse uno de sus guantes de motociclista porque se estaba incendiando.

Al de los ojos verdes se le ocurrió una idea, un tanto arriesgada, para contraatacar: cuando el canguro se acerque lo más posible a él, lo haría caer del bastón y, una vez en el suelo, empujarlo hacia donde estaba la bomba a punto de explotar. Esperó el momento adecuado, esquivando y tratando de no lastimarse tanto, hasta que logró su objetivo. Roo recibió el impacto de la bomba pero, en lugar de quejarse por el dolor, comenzó a reírse con locura. Se veía que el explosivo le quemó el pelaje, sin embargo, se levantó de inmediato y continuó con su ataque.

El chico volvió a contraatacar: el doctor se chamuscó de nuevo y volvió a estallar de risa pero ahora, parecía un poco agotado. De todas formas, el canguro estudioso regresó al combate. Otra vez cayó y, cuando Crash esperaba a que apareciera esa estrepitosa risa, Ripper Roo movió la cabeza en señal de desorientación y se desmayó desplomándose en el suelo. El bandicut venció, aunque de nuevo, salió del campo de batalla con varias quemaduras.

—Ya vámonos, Crash —pidió Aku Aku tratando de curar las heridas del chico—. ¡Mira eso!

Lo que señalaba el ser mágico era la plataforma de viaje, y así volvieron a la cámara.


	4. Constante persecución

**¡Hola! **

**Gracias por sus _reviews _a ****chreisthewolf07, a ****Yuna-Tidus-Love, a Siletek, a KICOLOVERS239, al invitado anónimo, a rafex360, y a Mr. NBA.**

**Guest: buena sugerencia, pero... no le veo el porqué de ese cambio. Además yo respeto mucho a los personajes, sin embargo, tal vez cuando me agarre la locura, lo haga. 3:D**

**rafex360: ya aclaré en el primer capítulo que iba a juntar los niveles; prestá un poco más de atención. 3:D**

**¡Gracias por leer, sigan escribiendo fics, y dejen reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Constante persecución**

Una vez en la cámara de tiempo, Crash Bandicoot y Aku Aku lograron salir del refugio del insano de Ripper Roo. El marsupial venció de nuevo pero le quedaron las marcas de la batalla: numerosas quemaduras por todas partes de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, la máscara mágica solucionó el problema, en gran parte, volviendo a su especialidad anterior: la de médico brujo. Fue así que Crash pudo recuperarse del dolor que sentía.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de las cámaras de vigilancia, el doctor Neo Cortex observaba como su plan se llevaba a cabo, aunque el encuentro con el canguro no fue algo proyectado previamente. Sin embargo, mantenía siempre su mal humor acostumbrado, maldiciendo entre dientes la gran suerte que poseía su enemigo.

—¿Cómo fue que el peligroso de Ripper Roo no pudo ser capaz de vencer a ese tonto marsupial? —gritó enfurecido a su colega-asistente, el doctor N. Gin.

—Es que no se necesita solamente tener locura y explosivos para poder vencer a alguien —comentó en voz baja pero audible—. Ripper Roo no ha cambiado mucho su técnica de combate y puede ser por eso que Crash aprendió a derrotarlo.

—¡Silencio, torpe! Lo que pasa es que ese bandicut está siendo ayudado por esa máscara entrometida. Ese animal es tan tonto que por eso fue rechazado por el Cortex Vortex.

—Está bien, doctor Cortex… Como usted diga —dijo sin importancia—. Otro tema: ya solucioné el tema de los hologramas. ¿Quiere anunciarle algo a Crash?

—Sí, está bien. Prepara todo que le enviaré un mensaje.

El Cyborg asintió sin ganas y tecleó los comandos en una de tantas consolas que había a su alrededor. Luego de esto, dio la señal para que el líder del N Team pudiera hablar. Por otro lado, Crash y Aku Aku fueron sorprendidos por la intromisión del holograma de mensajes.

—Tres cristales; no está mal... Veo que te estas acercando. Necesito conservar el poder. Nos comunicaremos otra vez cuando consigas el próximo cristal.

Dicho esto, la imagen del científico desapareció dejando como siempre a un confundido bandicut. Este último se sintió con ánimos para seguir adelante pero su guardián se lo impidió hasta que pueda terminar su trabajo de curación. El evolucionado tuvo que quedarse en ese lugar hasta que su situación se mejore.

Por otro lado, en la estación espacial, al hombre de piel amarillenta se le ocurrió un nuevo modo de ataque: enviar a sus secuaces en ciertas ocasiones para hacerle más difícil su misión al marsupial anaranjado. Por esta razón, decidió avisarle, o más bien ordenarle, a su colega, quien tuvo que abandonar de nuevo el lugar para regresar a la Tierra.

Una vez en la sala de controles de la máquina transportadora, se reencontró con el Cyborg euroasiático, el doctor Tropy, el cual estaba mirando las pantallas con aburrimiento en su expresión. El ruido de la máquina funcionando, llamó la atención de este último.

—Hola, N. Gin. Déjame adivinar… un nuevo pedido de Cortex, ¿verdad?

—Así es… Tengo que dirigirme hacia la isla del árbol gigante para hablar con los mutantes… —comentó sin ánimos.

—Entonces, ahora mismo ingreso las coordenadas… —dijo y comenzó a teclear los comandos—. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Comienzo a aburrirme de tanto vigilar las pantallas. No sé cómo hace Neo para entretenerse allá arriba…

—Siempre está mirando los monitores siguiendo a Crash… Espero que no se vuelva una obsesión lo de la venganza.

—No creo que pase eso, aunque sí era necesario hacer algo contra ese marsupial; las cosas no se iban a quedar así nomás.

—Sí, puede ser… —dijo no muy convencido—. Otra cuestión: ¿Todavía permanecen por acá cerca los osos polares que capturamos la otra vez?

—Ya los envié y los puse en lugares distintos; obviamente en zonas de frío —respondió con seguridad.

El de cabello anaranjado quiso comentar algo en relación con que estuvo mal separar a la madre de su cría pero se quedó en silencio ya que de seguro ese comentario no era relevante para el viajero del tiempo y espacio. Sin embargo, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Bueno… Será mejor que vayamos a la isla antes de que sea tarde.

—O antes de que Neo se enoje —bromeó el de piel azulada emitiendo una breve risa.

Fue así que ambos fueron hacia ese lugar en un instante y se encontraron cerca de la cabaña de los evolucionados Tiny Tiger y los hermanos Komodo. Al descender de la plataforma y caminar hacia la puerta, a los doctores les parecieron extraño que estos no estuvieran fuera de la casa. El de los relojes fue quien llamó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta, fue entonces que el otro científico le avisó que no había nadie allí y, para comprobarlo, entró sin permiso pero no se encontró con ningún mutante.

Ambos salieron del edificio para ir a buscarlos preguntándose a dónde se habían ido. Tropy pensó por un momento en lo peor: que habían llegado los agentes que seguían a Cortex y secuestraron a los animales. Esto fue descartado cuando a lo lejos vio que estos se aproximaban. Una vez estos cerca de casa, notaron que el tigre de Tasmania llevaba en brazos a un agotado y lastimado Ripper Roo, quien fue acomodado en una cama.

—Doctores… ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Nos tienen una misión? —preguntó asombrado el más delgado de los hermanos.

—Exactamente… pero… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí el canguro y por qué está en tan mal estado? —inquirió el del brazo mecánico.

—Escuchamos ruidos de explosivos en la ruina de la cascada, tal como sucedió el año pasado. Cuando llegamos allá lo encontramos desmayado en el suelo y lo trajimos para atenderlo —explicó Komodo Moe.

—De nuevo se enfrentó con Crash; me lo comentó el doctor Cortex —comentó N. Gin.

—Pero estará bien y… ¿Cuál es nuestra misión? —interrogó Komodo Joe.

—El doctor Cortex quiere que ustedes acaben con Crash así que tienen que prepararse para pelear con él y de tratar de quitarle los cristales que reunió. Busquen un buen lugar para así colocar una plataforma transportadora.

Mientras el dragón robusto se mantenía pensando, su hermano rápidamente había decidido en un lugar apropiado: una gran habitación dentro de una de las tantas ruinas que había repartida en la isla. Komodo Moe estuvo de acuerdo y, mientras que Tiny Tiger atendía a Roo, los reptiles guiaron a los dos científicos hacia dicho sitio y así instalar el acceso directo.

Una vez terminado el proceso, los Cyborg regresaron cada uno a su lugar correspondiente, aunque N. Gin no estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo el rostro del hombre de la marca en la frente, sin embargo, tuvo que dirigirse hacia la estación espacial. Cuando estuvo allí, informó que su plan ya se estaba poniendo en marcha.

Por otro lado, en la cámara de tiempo, Aku Aku terminó con la curación con lo que el bandicut ya estaba listo para seguir viajando. Se dirigió a la cuarta puerta y ambos aparecieron en un sitio con algo de nieve a los costados del camino. Fue en ese momento en que Crash recordó lo sucedido en la zona de frío intenso con lo que se vio algo desanimado, aunque se mantuvo optimista ya que esta vez estaba acompañado.

La nueva zona de búsqueda tenía además tótems y pequeñas ruinas en algunas ocasiones, gran cantidad de árboles de varios metros de alto, específicamente de pinos, y enormes hongos de color rojo anaranjados. Todo marchaba bien; no había ninguna clase de peligro con lo que ambos marcharon con seguridad aunque preparados para algún imprevisto.

Del otro lado de las cámaras de seguridad, el líder del N Team miraba con fiereza las pantallas al ver que su enemigo se libraba de todas las trabas que se encontraba. Rápidamente él recordó las trampas que había preparadas en ese lugar para el mutante silencioso pero, para cerciorarse de que todo ya estaba listo, lo consultó con su colega-asistente, hablándole con su típico mal humor.

—¡N. Gin!, ¿ya están listas las trampas para ese marsupial?, ¿ya están en posición tus androides asistentes?

—Sí… ya está todo listo, doctor Cortex… —respondió desanimado.

—Bien… —dijo con una breve risa siniestra inmediatamente después—. Ahora sí se llevará una gran sorpresa ese infernal bandicut.

Efectivamente, el de los ojos verdes se estaba acercando cada vez más a una de las numerosas artimañas que iban adquiriendo más complejidad.

Luego de atravesar una ruina techada y de caminar unos pocos metros, Crash y Aku Aku escucharon un fuerte ruido que provenía detrás de ellos. Al voltear a ver de qué se trataba, se encontraron con una gran bola de nieve que rodaba con intención de aplastarlos. No lo pensaron dos veces para salir corriendo de allí a toda velocidad antes de que algo malo ocurra. Durante la carrera por la vida, el marsupial tuvo que esquivar más pozos sin fondo, pero algo nuevo se presentó ante él: unos paneles que chispeaban. Obviamente, él ya sabía que estos estaban electrificados con lo que también evitó tocar.

Otro obstáculo para el anaranjado fueron las minas repartidas en el suelo que, aunque no sabía bien qué eran estos objetos, al verlos ya se dio cuenta de que eran peligrosos. De tanto esquivar, accidentalmente tuvo que pisar uno de estas esperando a quemarse. Púes sí sintió ardor pero lo que las minas hacían era entorpecer la huida. Casi lo logra de no ser que el mutante pudo seguir con la veloz marcha.

Luego ambos llegaron al interior de una ruina techada pero no fue el caso de la bola gigante de nieve: impactó con la estructura, deteniéndola por fin. En ese lugar, Crash intentaba recuperar el aliento ya que su perseguidor fue algo que no se esperaba. Ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás; la gran masa de nieve bloqueó totalmente la entrada con lo que si o si debía seguir. Con algo de temor, siguió adelante.

—Vamos, Crash. Sabes que te estaré cuidando; no debes preocuparte —animó Aku Aku.

El chico asintió con un poco más de ánimos pero luego su expresión volvió a la anterior ya que de nuevo lo estaba persiguiendo otra gran bola de nieve. El bandicut corrió a la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía teniendo cuidado de los obstáculos que estaban en su camino. En esta segunda persecución, los paneles eléctricos mostraban un cambio: esta vez ocupaban todo el ancho del camino dejando un pequeño espacio en la parte de abajo con lo que Crash tuvo que deslizarse y así evitar ser electrocutado.

Por su parte, para ayudar a su aliado con los paneles, Aku Aku había pensado absorber la energía tal como sucedió con los androides el año pasado, pero el resultado no fue el que esperaba: en esta ocasión, la electricidad sí lo dañó, aunque no gravemente. Fue así que comprendió que a partir de ahora debía tener más cuidado con los artefactos eléctricos ya que los doctores habían cambiado de fuente de poder.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo, Aku", pensó el marsupial retándolo mientras escapaba.

—Ahora ya aprendí, Crash —contestó mirándolo pero, cuando volvió su vista hacia delante, encontró un puente de madera—. ¡Debes cruzar el puente! No creo que pueda soportar el peso de la esfera.

Pensando en que eso era buena idea, el silencioso apresuró aún más la marcha para llegar lo más pronto posible hacia ese lugar que detendría al perseguidor. Cuando ambos estaban del otro lado del puente, la gran bola de nieve siguió su camino a través de esta por unos momentos ya que el hechicero tuvo razón: la esfera se cayó junto con el puente, en un pozo sin fondo visible; solamente pudo escucharse un estruendo en señal de que tocó la superficie de allá abajo.

Fue así que Crash tuvo otro momento para tranquilizarse así como su respiración. Ambos pasaron por situaciones difíciles pero aún se notaba que había mucho camino por seguir.

Continuando con la búsqueda de las piedras, afortunadamente Crash y Aku Aku no volvieron a ser perseguidos por otra bola de nieve gigante, sin embargo, en el camino encontraron nuevas dificultades: las conocidas pero peligrosas plantas carnívoras de gran tamaño. Algo extraño tenían estas plantas, el cual diferenciaba a las que vio en el río, hasta que lo descubrió: las actuales tenían unas raíces visibles que contenían grandes espinas. Como el bandicut sabía bien cómo enfrentarlas, ignorando la diferencia en estas enemigas, él se dirigió a estas con seguridad.

Cuando se disponía a golpearlas con su giro tornado, las plantas atacaron de otra forma, escupiendo una especie de granadas explosivas. Desde luego, el ataque sorprendió al mutante, el cual recibió una de estas granadas que le provocó un fuerte dolor de estómago. Al verlo sufrir, la máscara intervino creando un escudo mientras curaba el malestar. Cuando el chico pudo sentirse un poco mejor, su protector le dio un consejo.

—Será mejor que esquives a las plantas y sus ataques; no es buena idea enfrentarlas. Cuando el escudo desaparezca, corre lo más rápido que puedas.

Aquellas palabras fueron hechas realidad y fue así que ambos pudieron alejarse de ese peligro natural. Luego de un momento de calma, ambos lograron hallar un cristal, el cual fue guardado gracias a la magia del hechicero. Sólo restaba encontrar una gema y, así poder salir de ese amenazador lugar.

Mientras que los buscadores de piedras marchaban por el sendero, el ser espiritual se detuvo abruptamente. El marsupial extrañado le preguntó qué sucedía hasta que pudo ver, con más detenimiento, algo en el costado del camino.

—¿Estás preparado para correr de nuevo? —interrogó la máscara en voz baja—. Aquello que está adelante es un panal de abejas nativas y su picadura inflama todo el cuerpo de cualquier ser viviente. Estas sienten olor y salen a atacar, por eso debes correr.

Con algo de espanto, Crash comenzó a correr a toda velocidad y, durante el camino pudo ver que había más panales. Mirando un instante hacia atrás, pudo divisar a las furiosas abejas que iban tras él. Luego de tanta carrera, ambos llegaron a un suelo extraño, de color rojizo, y allí, Aku Aku le ordenó en voz alta.

—¡Crash, cava la tierra y entra en el pozo! ¡Rápido!

Sin dudar, obedeció y, cavando como si fuera un perro, notó que esta superficie era fácil de perforar. Una vez hecho, el hechicero dejó de flotar para ubicarse sobre el agujero. Luego de unos minutos, Crash salió de allí cuando su aliado le avisó que los insectos ya no estaban.

Al retomar el viaje, los dos encontraron lo que buscaban: una gema; en este caso, color violeta. Luego de esto, también se enfrentaron a más peligros, aunque no tan extremos como los anteriores: eludieron a una especie de tótem viviente de gran tamaño, el cual su intención era aplastar, y el chico destruyó a un asistente de laboratorio vestido como un talador, que atacaba con un enorme mazo de madera.

Después de caminar tanto, Crash y Aku Aku al fin pudieron dar con la plataforma transportadora que los llevaría lejos de ese lugar tan hostil.


	5. Ayuda inesperada

**Hola.**

**Gracias por sus ****_reviews_**** a Yuna-Tidus-Love, a KICOLOVERS239, a Mr. NBA, a chreisthewolf07, a ludmilita, y a rafex360.**

**ludmilita: tu respuesta está en el capítulo anterior ya que pidieron lo mismo.**

**rafex360: mirá ya llegaron a la gema morada (violeta, como se dice acá). Fijate bien.**

**Gracias por leer, sigan escribiendo fics, y dejen reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Ayuda inesperada**

Luego de escapar de esa zona de nieve llena de peligros, Crash Bandicoot y su protector, la máscara mágica Aku Aku, lograron regresar a la cámara de tiempo y así comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda en otro lado. Desde luego, ambos permanecieron un momento en ese lugar ya que el bandicut no se encontraba en buenas condiciones para seguir avanzando. Mientras reponía sus energías con una wumpa que el hechicero tenía guardado, nuevamente los sorprendió el holograma del doctor Neo Cortex.

—Vas bien, Crash pero aún faltan muchos cristales que recoger, cuatro para ser exacto. Los trece planetas se alinearán dentro de poco y crearán una energía capaz de destrozar la Tierra en mil pedazos. Los cristales absorberán y controlarán esa energía…

Después de este mensaje incompleto, la imagen desapareció para que aparezca una nueva, la cual se trataba de la de Coco.

—Crash, ¿eres tú? Te he buscado por todas partes. No tengo mucho tiempo para decirte esto; ten cuidado. No es buena idea confiar en Cortex. Crash, no puedo mantener la vía de datos abierta por más tiempo. Crash, necesitas encontrar… —habló con prisa y allí el mensaje de la bandicut se cortó.

Al finalizar la comunicación, el mutante y la máscara finalmente supieron para qué estaban juntando los cristales aunque seguía la duda si en realidad el científico los usaría con ese fin. No tenían otra opción que esperar para ver si eso se cumplía pero, por ahora, tenían que seguir viajando y buscando. Cuando ambos se dirigían hacia la quinta puerta, Crash esperaba no ver más aquella amenaza llamada nieve.

En el momento en que el marsupial abrió los ojos, se desilusionó de nuevo: el hielo y la nieve estaban por todo el paisaje. Ambos aparecieron en medio de un estrecho sendero rodeado por un desfiladero. El suelo estaba cubierto por nieve y, para empeorar más las cosas, también estaba nevando. Aún así, los buscadores no tenían otra alternativa que seguir adelante a pesar del frío que había en el lugar.

Luego de caminar por un breve momento, los dos se encontraron con lo que suponían uno de esos animales que dificultaban el paso. Por esta razón, ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva ante cualquier movimiento de ese cachorro de oso polar que los miraba seriamente. El osito, aunque tenía el mismo tamaño que el marsupial, se quedaba quieto en el lugar y los miraba, especialmente a Crash, con sus ojos oscuros.

Como resultó extraño que el oso no atacara, el de los ojos verdes se acercó lentamente así como su guardián Aku Aku. El oso polar reaccionó haciendo una especie de ladridos que la máscara mágica entendió. Este último se vio sorprendido con lo que el bandicut hizo gestos de preguntar qué pasaba, sin embargo, el médico brujo no le contestó.

—Sí, es él. Y… ¿Qué quieres con él? —preguntó mirando al de pelaje blanco.

La respuesta del osito sorprendió aún más al hechicero y luego procedió a informarle al anaranjado.

—Crash, él dice que… está para ayudarte.

Al escuchar eso, el bandicut sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a su nuevo amigo. Después, los tres siguieron con el viaje. Durante el mismo, Aku Aku le fue explicando al reciente la historia de cómo él se encontró a Crash, siguió con el viaje por las tres islas, con el trabajo de los científicos, mientras que el cachorro también fue contando un poco de su historia: que fue secuestrado junto con su madre, que la perdió de vista hace tiempo, y que la extrañaba mucho. Debido a esta triste historia, la máscara tenía algo en mente.

—Crash, ¿qué te parece si le ayudamos a buscar a su madre? —con lo que éste estuvo de acuerdo levantando el pulgar y luego él se volvió al de pelaje color blanco—. Por cierto, ¿tienes nombre?

El osito negó con la cabeza pero el marsupial pensaba en uno. Debido a que le llamó la atención el nombre de la especie del cachorro, propuso "Polar" y, aquel quedó definitivamente. Un nuevo aliado se sumó al lado de Crash Bandicoot, algo que no esperaba, ni en sueños, el líder del N Team.

—¡No! ¡¿No se supone que ese oso debía atacarlo?! ¡N. Gin! —llamó furioso.

—… Pues… la verdad es que no sé qué sucedió para que eso ocurra —explicó con algo de temor—. El Cortex Vortex funcionó bien con los otros animales. Tal vez…

—¡Tal vez, ¿qué?!

—Tal vez la máquina lo rechazó; tal como ocurrió con Crash.

—Eso no puede ser… Si arreglé el problema cuando sucedió esa prueba con el bandicut. ¿Qué tiene de especial ese oso para ser rechazado?

El Cyborg hizo ademán de no saber pero la pregunta fue respondida por sí sola cuando volvieron a observar los monitores. Vieron que aquel osezno era capaz de saltar a largas distancias, algo muy difícil para ejemplares normales; habilidad útil al sobrepasar sectores de camino donde había grandes agujeros con agua congelada en su interior.

Así fue que el bandicut, montado sobre Polar, superó los complicados caminos con elementos inconstantes: nieve, hielo resbaladizo, aguas congelantes, y otra clase de obstáculos, como las focas y orcas, que, estas últimas intentaban comerse al osito cuando saltaba sobre los sectores con agua.

Como contraofensiva a esto, el científico de cabello negro azulado ordenó enviar a unos asistentes de laboratorio a parar la carrera del oso polar. Vestidos con un abrigo grueso, unos cuatro androides llegaron a la zona de búsqueda esperando encontrarse con los "chicos buenos". De a dos, se ubicaron en los costados del camino y taparon el paso con una fila de cajas de acero. Por si lograban eludirla saltando sobre esta, los mecanizados tenían el plan de levantarla.

Cuando Crash, Polar y Aku Aku estaban cerca de estos enemigos, el osito aprovechó el momento en que la fila subía para pasar por debajo a toda velocidad. Más adelante, los otros dos robots cambiaron la técnica y bajaron la fila de cajas, aunque de nada sirvió ya que el osezno pasó por encima saltando. Al parecer, nada detenía la marcha hasta que llegaron a un lugar distinto…

—¡No puede ser! —se enfureció Neo—. ¡Ese oso logró eludir a esos robots!

—Parece ser que Crash tiene muy buena suerte… —dijo el Cyborg concentrándose en el monitor de una de tantas máquinas que había en la estación espacial.

—¿Acaso no hay otra cosa para detenerlo por un momento o de hacer su camino más difícil?

—… No se preocupe, Doctor Cortex. Ellos pronto llegarán donde se encuentra ese gran oso polar y es muy agresivo. Les será complicado tratar de escapar.

—Bien. Sólo espero que ese oso no resulte un aliado para ese bandicut —y volvió su mirada donde mostraba al anaranjado y sus amigos.

Por su parte, N. Gin no quería continuar con esa conversación debido a que se trataba de Cortex con quién estaba hablando y, por esto, no quería perder el tiempo con alguien así. Como deseaba regresar a la Tierra y así, evitar estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, al ver a los buscadores de cristales y gemas, él se preocupó ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la osa cuando viera a su hijo junto con el enemigo. Pero como se trataba de Crash, quien escapaba de todos sus problemas, él sólo esperaba a que todo salga bien.

Aquel lugar distinto al que llegaron el mutante, la máscara mágica y a quien le lavaron el cerebro, se trataba de uno similar a cuando estaba la gran bola de nieve perseguidora. Es decir, que la cantidad de nieve y frío en el ambiente disminuyó un poco aunque estos seguían permaneciendo.

Apenas se podía ver el cielo, el cual se encontraba nublado, como a punto de llover, debido a la enorme cantidad de árboles de gran altura y de piedras gigantes. Cuando los tres se aproximaban a una pequeña ruina techada, Crash pensaba que también habría algo que los perseguiría. Luego de atravesarla y de alejarse un poco de esta, él se tranquilizó al ver que nada iba tras él, sin embargo, escuchó un sonido grave que provenía detrás y no sabía de qué se trataba.

"¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó el marsupial volteándose hacia atrás, buscando la respuesta.

—No lo sé, Crash —contestó Aku Aku—. Jamás había escuchado algo así.

Aquel sonido volvió a oírse, sólo que más fuerte y se parecía a un gruñido soltado por un animal y muy grande. Mientras esperaban a que algo apareciera frente a ellos, Polar sabía bien quién hacía ese ruido.

"¡Es mamá!", dijo el oso, muy contento, a través de un ladrido.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó el hechicero—. ¿Estás seguro?

Y así fue que sobre aquella ruina apareció una gran osa polar y se la veía furiosa, mostrando sus agudos dientes. Esta se había quedado inmóvil, observando a esos tres seres que estaban en frente suyo.

—¿En verdad que ella es tu madre, Polar? —interrogó en voz baja, sin dejar de apartar la vista de la osa gigante.

"Sí, pero parece que creció mucho y nunca la había visto tan enfadada", contestó extrañado por semejante cambio.

Luego de esto, la osa lanzó un gruñido y, de un salto, ella comenzó a perseguirlos. Instintivamente, los tres empezaron a correr, desconociendo el porqué de tanta agresividad contra ellos.

"¿Qué sucede, Aku Aku? ¿Por qué nos persigue?", preguntó el anaranjado mientras corría.

—Ella cree que secuestramos a su hijo, Crash. Ella cree que somos sus enemigos.

"Pero si no hicimos nada malo", comunicó con cada vez más temor.

—Polar intenta hablar con ella pero no escucha. Ella está totalmente rabiosa.

Los tres continuaron con la carrera por la vida, esquivando pozos sin fondo, paneles eléctricos, delgadas rejas de madera, y curiosas lagartijas saltarinas que querían impedir la marcha. En un momento, la osa por poco atrapa al bandicut con su gran bocaza de dientes enormes y afilados y fue allí donde Polar reaccionó levantando a su amigo para llevarlo sobre su lomo. Fue así que ellos pudieron alejarse más ya que el osezno era muy veloz.

Cuando parecía que nunca perderían de vista a la osa furiosa, los tres observaron que más adelante había un puente de madera, similar al cual la gran bola de nieve cayó por el peso excesivo. El marsupial y la máscara recordaron ese suceso y pensaron que tal vez la madre de Polar no pasaría por ese deteriorado puente. Como tenían que pasar si o si por ese lugar, siguieron adelante y lograron llegar hacia el otro extremo.

Allí fue que el de los ojos verdes jaló las orejas redondeadas del osito en señal de que pare su marcha. Por su parte, él accedió, pensando que llevaban mucha ventaja pero no esperaba a que se debiera por otra razón. Cuando el de pelaje blanco volteó para ver a su madre, no tenía idea de que algo malo sucedería…

Cuando la osa se acercaba y atravesaba el puente, las maderas no resistieron tanto peso y comenzaron a romperse. La madre de Polar solamente llegó a la mitad del puente y se cayó en el gran pozo sin fondo. El osito jamás se había imaginado perder de esta manera a su madre. Asustado, él se acercó a la orilla del puente roto con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!", ladró con dolor.

Crash y Aku Aku se acercaron también pero, este último, descendió flotando para cerciorarse de que la perseguidora se encontrara bien. Luego de unos momentos, los animales volvieron a ver a la máscara y, por la expresión de este, no traía buenas noticias.

—… Lo siento, Polar —dijo pesadamente—. Tu madre falleció con la caída.

Al escuchar eso, el osezno comenzó a llorar con cada vez más fuerza. El mutante también soltó unas lágrimas al verlo tan dolido y esto le hizo recordar cuando él perdió a su madre hace un tiempo atrás. Cuando Crash se estaba acercando hacia el huérfano para consolarlo, éste último se alejó enfadado con un paso hacia atrás. El bandicut no sabía por qué el de pelaje blanco reaccionó de esa manera y lo consultó con el hechicero.

—Crash, él cree que le hiciste algo a su madre como para que te persiga de esa manera —explicó con calma y luego se volvió al osito—. Lo único que sé es que la culpa la tiene ese científico amarillento. Crash y yo somos del lado bueno y estamos aquí por culpa de ese hombre. No somos tus enemigos, Polar.

El osezno comprendió las palabras del ser mágico pero aún se lo veía apesadumbrado. Como estaba anocheciendo, los tres siguieron caminando en busca de un refugio donde pasar la noche. Finalmente lo encontraron; se trataba de un lugar techado hecho con gruesos troncos de árboles. Debido a las bajas temperaturas, el anaranjado se estaba congelando con lo que Aku Aku reunió algunas ramas para hacer fuego. Con algo de tristeza por lo sucedido, los tres pudieron descansar.

Al día siguiente, y luego de desayunar unas wumpas, los animales y la máscara mágica continuaron con su viaje. Aún el osito se veía entristecido aunque mantenía el ritmo de la caminata. El de los ojos verdes trataba de animar a su nuevo amigo y, después de varios intentos, logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de pasar por varios obstáculos, como pozos, cercos eléctricos, minas en el suelo e incluso asistentes de laboratorio vestidos y armados como cazadores, lograron dar con un cristal y una gema de color rojo. Estas piedras fueron guardadas, dando así como cumplido el objetivo en esta zona, pero aún debían hallar la plataforma que los lleve de regreso a la cámara de tiempo. Luego de caminar sin lograr nada, Polar, quien iba delante de todos, olfateando el camino, detuvo su marcha, señalando algo con sus ladridos.

—¿Qué encontraste, Polar? —preguntó la máscara flotando rápidamente hacia el oso.

Crash no se quedó atrás y apresuró su marcha para llegar hasta allí. Después de haber avisado, el osezno comenzó a escarbar la nieve hasta tocar algo hecho con piedra.

—¿Acaso será la plataforma que estamos buscando? —comentó el ser de madera y plumas, y esto sirvió como señal para que el bandicut también se pusiera a excavar.

Después de quitar la nieve de encima de la piedra, descubrieron que ese algo era la plataforma que estaban buscando y, al mismo tiempo, los tres se subieron en esta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos ya estaban en la cámara de tiempo, dando por finalizada la recorrida por ese lugar helado y lleno de peligros.

En ese sitio, la temperatura era agradable y el calor no parecía molestarle al osito. Luego de un breve descanso, se volvió a oír la voz y a verse el holograma del doctor Cortex.

—Cinco de ocho cristales… Te vas acercando. No me queda mucha energía así que desde ahora me será difícil establecer comunicación. Ten cuidado y recuerda que cuento contigo —dijo la última frase con voz siniestra y allí se cortó la comunicación.

Después de esto, Crash y Aku Aku no tenían otra opción que prepararse para seguir.


	6. Doble amenaza

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

**Gracias chreisthewolf07, Siletek, KICOLOVERS239, Yuna-Tidus-Love, ludmilita, Mr. NBA, y rafex360.**

******ludmilita: probablemente no lo haga porque respeto mucho a los personajes. Además es medio complicado y tengo que preparar la continuación de este fic y seguir con el crossover. También debería pensar en nombres un poco mejores que esos. Gracias por la sugerencia; tal vez algún día lo haga.**

**********Mr. NBA: mi plan es escribir sobre todos los juegos aunque sea imposible.**

**********Gracias por leer y sigan escribiendo fics y reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Doble amenaza**

Cuando Crash Bandicoot y su protector, la máscara mágica Aku Aku, estaban preparados para seguir adelante, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió la partida. Ese alguien se trataba del reciente aliado del equipo, el osezno Polar, quien no tenía ánimos para una nueva aventura. El osito aún seguía muy dolido por la trágica muerte de su madre y se encontraba muy deprimido, echado en el suelo. El mutante y la máscara mágica sabían bien que tenían que reanimar al pequeño, así que ambos se acercaron a él.

—Polar, no te puedes quedar aquí solo en el suelo. Por favor, ven y acompáñanos —invitó amablemente.

El de pelaje blanco no aceptó la invitación y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado para no ver más al ser flotante. Esto no molestó para nada al hechicero ya que comprendía su dolor, pero cuando quiso insistir, escuchó los pensamientos de Crash.

"Aku Aku, dile que no le ayudará en nada si se queda aquí solo y pensando en lo que ocurrió. Que nos acompañe así deja de pensar en eso."

Esto fue comunicado a Polar que, por un momento, parecía que lo habían convencido ya que se levantó del suelo y no se mostraba tan triste. Pero la respuesta no fue la esperada.

"Está bien, iré con ustedes… pero aún no me siento muy bien."

—No te preocupes por eso, Polar.

Y con eso, el osito caminó lentamente hacia ellos y los tres fueron absorbidos con fuerza por el vórtice de la puerta. Luego de sentir la dureza del suelo, notaron que el lugar a donde llegaron era totalmente desconocido para ellos…

Mientras tanto, en la estación espacial, el doctor Neo Cortex ya había preparado un nuevo encuentro de combate para probar a su enemigo. Para cerciorarse de que todo iba según lo planeado, el científico amarillento lo consultó, de manera agresiva (como acostumbraba) al experto en robótica, el doctor N. Gin.

—¡N. Gin! ¿A dónde te escondiste? —llamó en voz alta y esperó, caminando en círculos, y con las manos atrás de su espalda—. No sé por qué siempre está tan ocupado en lugar de hacer su trabajo —dijo esto último murmurando.

Lamentablemente, para alguien quien tiene los oídos mejorados gracias a la más moderna tecnología, aquel comentario fue escuchado con claridad. Sin embargo, y haciendo "oídos sordos" al mismo, el Cyborg se aproximó hacia el doctor de barba candado y decidió no poner una excusa para no tener que discutir algo que posiblemente podría agravarse.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita, doctor Cortex?

—Espero que la plataforma haya sido bien colocada y así llevar a ese torpe marsupial cara a cara con los mutantes secuaces.

—Por supuesto que sí. La plataforma fue instalada dentro de una cueva, que la llevará directamente hacia sus enemigos —dijo fingiendo interés en que suceda eso.

—Y, ¿quién de los mutantes se ofreció para pelear primero?

—Fueron los hermanos Komodo.

—¡Bien! Ahora veremos si esas lagartijas sirven para algo. Espero que les haya servido para algo esas prácticas que siempre tienen. En esta ocasión, a ese marsupial se le complicarán las cosas al enfrentarse a dos enemigos —habló con tono siniestro.

—Sí, como usted diga —respondió el del ojo robótico con un volumen casi inaudible.

Luego de esta conversación, Neo se quedó mirando las múltiples pantallas que mostraban a su enemigo principal y los aliados de este, esperando la batalla, mientras que N. Gin fue a ver el estado de las máquinas, aunque no hacía falta un control constante. Antes de que el líder del N Team comience con otra conversación, preguntando cosas sin importancia, el Cyborg se retiró a su habitación.

Él se dirigió a su alcoba ya que era tarde y quería descansar. Al parecer, por todo esto de la venganza, el de la marca en la frente vigilaba constantemente al anaranjado, sin importarle si esto lo llevaba a quedarse despierto por algunas horas de la madrugada. El del misil en la cabeza desconocía la razón de esto; no hacía falta ya que para eso estaban los asistentes de laboratorio pero tal vez, Neo prefiere hacerlo él mismo.

"Sólo espero que esto no se convierta en algún tipo de obsesión", pensó.

Simplemente él dejó de pensar en esto para reanimarse con algo de música, y a pesar de tener medio cerebro robótico, que a veces no lo dejaba en paz, N. Gin se durmió. Sólo esperaba a que esto se termine pronto para dejar de estar en la estación espacial y volver al acorazado que tanto quería.

Después de varias horas, el de cabello anaranjado se despertó por escuchar una alarma, aunque no era muy escandalosa. Como no sabía a qué se debía ese aviso, tuvo que salir de allí para ir a la sala principal. En ese lugar se encontraba el hombre amarillento, quien parecía que recién se había levantado, y por supuesto, dirigía su mirada hacia los monitores.

—Ahora sí ese bandicut se dirige hacia la trampa —dijo con una risa maliciosa al final.

—¿Para eso era la alarma? —se preguntó el Cyborg entendiendo que su colega no quería perderse la batalla que pronto se daría.

—¿Qué dices? —interrogó con algo de enfado.

—Nada —simplemente contestó y se alejó del científico amarillento.

Él sabía bien cómo terminaría esa pelea ya que los hermanos Komodo no eran tan buenos como parecían. En sí eran buenos con las armas filosas, pero el problema eran sus ideas.

Por otro lado, y luego de descansar en aquella cueva a la que fueron tele-transportados, Crash, Aku Aku y Polar se dirigían lentamente en busca de una salida, buscando los cristales y gemas que tenían que encontrar. Fue lentamente, porque la cueva estaba en la total oscuridad y el suelo no era siempre liso y uniforme. Por fortuna, la máscara mágica usó sus poderes para iluminar parte del camino.

Siguieron así hasta que lograron divisar un sector luminoso y hacia allá se encaminaron. Cuando llegaron en aquel lugar, los tres se encontraron en una habitación amplia y circular, decorada con una gran alfombra en el centro y cortinas hacia su alrededor. Esto era acompañado por almohadones de color azul. Todos los objetos tenían diseños árabes y, esto también se aplicaba a los sables que tenían los hermanos Komodo en sus manos.

Crash no esperaba encontrarse con estos dragones ni en sueños así que decidió dar marcha atrás ya que estos no notaron la presencia de los intrusos.

—Crash, ¿Por qué te estás alejando? —preguntó Aku Aku, obteniendo como respuesta la seña de silencio por parte del marsupial.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; los reptiles escucharon esa voz, sin embargo, no detuvieron sus malabares con cuatro sables a la vez.

—Parece que tenemos compañía, hermanito —dijo Komodo Joe.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieran —respondió su hermano, deteniendo ahora sí el juego de coordinación—. ¿A dónde crees que vas, Crash Bandicoot?

—Sí, no pienses que te irás de acá sin haber peleado con nosotros —amenazó apuntando con su espada hacia el bandicut.

Cuando tuvo que convivir con ellos en el castillo, el mutante anaranjado sabía bien que los hermanos eran peligrosos, así que decidió salir de allí corriendo. Polar observó la reacción del marsupial así que lo acompañó con la huida, incluso marchando más rápido que él. Al notar aquella evasión, Komodo Joe arrojó uno de sus sables, el cual cortó una cuerda y una gran roca tapó la entrada, dejando al osito del otro lado.

—Buen tiro, hermano —felicitó Komodo Moe.

—Gracias —dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego fue a buscar otro sable de los cientos que había en una cesta.

Ahora Crash estaba encerrado, con lo que tenía que aceptar el desafío de los lagartos sí o sí. De todos modos, él intentaba mover esa gran piedra sin ningún éxito.

—Ni lo intentes, bandicut. No sabes cómo nos costó preparar esa trampa, así que te será imposible de moverla —explicó el dragón flacucho.

—Vamos, no seas cobarde y prepárate para pelear —anunció Komodo Moe y luego se dirigió a su pariente—. Ya es hora, hermano. Tal como lo ensayamos.

Con rapidez, el dragón pasado de peso arrastró la cesta con los sables hacia el centro de la habitación mientras que el otro se acercó hacia su hermano. Con una maniobra veloz, el primero hizo girar al otro, con lo que las armas blancas que tenía, lo convirtieron en algo a evitar o sufrir cortaduras que podían ser graves.

El giro de Komodo Joe era mucho más largo de tiempo que el de Crash, con lo que le fue algo difícil de controlar por parte del dragón. El anaranjado debía estar bien despierto para evitar ser un bandicut metido a una procesadora, y lo único que podía hacer era correr. Luego de un tiempo, el reptil cayó al suelo, completamente mareado y ese fue el momento para darle un buen golpe con su giro tornado.

Tanta fue la fuerza en que el reptil fue arrojado por los aires, que golpeó también al dragón quien estaba en el centro de la habitación, haciéndolo caer y provocándole un gran dolor en su abdomen. El resultado de todo esto es que el reptil delgado quedó encima de su hermano.

—Esto no es como lo ensayamos —dijo entrecortado Komodo Joe.

—Sólo quítate de encima que ahora es mi turno y lo intentaremos otra vez.

Aunque el primero se hizo a un lado, este no se repuso de su mareo. Fue momento de la intervención del dragón más gordo, quien atacó al bandicut lanzándole casi todos los sables que tenía en la cesta. En algunos casos fue difícil esquivar ya que el dragón era un experto con esas armas, lo que provocó que el anaranjado tuviera algunos cortes superficiales. Tanta fue la fuerza al arrojarlos que se quedaron incrustados en la pared de piedra. En una ocasión, una de estas armas lo inmovilizó, siendo atrapado por la tela de sus _jeans_. Fue allí donde Aku Aku reaccionó, creando un escudo momentáneo con sus poderes, puesto que un sable venía directo hacia él.

Como lo que quería era lastimarlo y hacer más prolongado el dolor, Komodo Moe detuvo su ataque, a buen momento ya que su hermano se había recuperado. Nuevamente se acercó hacia él y se preparó para girar. Otra vez Crash y la máscara viviente tuvieron que eludir al girador con filo incluido.

Esta vez, Komodo Joe logró lastimar al anaranjado, cortándole un poco la piel de uno de sus hombros. Afortunadamente, no lo dañó más ya que de nuevo el dragón no soportó dar tantas vueltas y se cayó al suelo. Crash se llevó una mano a la zona del reciente corte, tratando de contener un poco de la sangre que le salía. A pesar de esto, el bandicut atacó golpeando de nuevo al reptil girador y, otra vez, también al lanzador de sables.

—Hermanito, no funcionó. Pero estuve cerca —dijo el más delgado.

—Estas ideas que se te ocurren… Era mejor pelear así nomás.

—Pero ahora no vamos a cambiar la técnica a mitad de la marcha. Espera a que me recupere que voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

Komodo Moe asintió y se levantó para tomar los algunos sables de la cesta para arrojárselos al anaranjado. Esta vez, la lluvia de espadas era más furiosa con lo que el bandicut por pura suerte los esquivó. Gracias a la agilidad del chico, a algunos escudos mágicos y a buena suerte misma, el marsupial se salvó aunque le quedaron más heridas.

—Esta es la última vez que lo haremos, hermano. No me siento muy bien. No creo soportar otro golpe más —avisó Komodo Joe, no muy recuperado.

El dragón obeso hizo girar a su hermano y el pobre de Crash no tenía otra opción que salir corriendo, aunque sus energías se estaban agotando. Algo que no esperaba el de los ojos verdes fue que el otro dragón también atacara lanzando más de esas armas blancas. Ahora el peligro era doble: por un lado tenía que esquivar al reptil girador y, por otro, los sables.

Después de un tiempo, cayó el dragón aturdido y el marsupial aprovechó esa oportunidad para darle un buen golpe, el cual también llegó al otro escamoso. El golpe reciente hizo que los dos hermanos caigan inconscientes, permitiendo así la victoria del bandicut.

—Bien hecho, Crash —felicitó Aku Aku para reanimar un poco al chico, quien estaba muy cansado—. Ahora tratemos de salir de este lugar, antes de que esos dragones se despierten.

Crash asintió, con dolor en su expresión, y, cuando ambos se acercaron hacia la gran piedra que bloqueaba el camino, esta se movió por sí sola. En realidad, fue Polar quien la movió dando topetazos a la misma hasta que logró correrla y permitir el paso. El osito, también cansado y con un poco de dolor de cabeza, se encontró con el anaranjado todo lastimado y con la máscara mágica quien trataba de sanar las heridas.

—Gracias, Polar, por haber sacado esa piedra del camino —dijo el hechicero, obteniendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa por parte del osito—. Como esta cueva no tiene salida del otro lado, será mejor ir hacia la misma plataforma que nos trajo aquí.

Los dos animales asintieron sin ánimos y, con esa misma energía, entraron al túnel oscuro aunque podían ver gracias al poder del hechicero. Con pasos pesados, Crash y Polar, junto con el nativo, llegaron a la plataforma y, en un instante, ellos vieron que se encontraban en la cámara de tiempo.

Rápidamente, Aku Aku siguió con el proceso de curación y también hizo aparecer unas wumpas para que el anaranjado recupere sus fuerzas. Estas frutas también fueron ofrecidas al osezno, quien las comió a pesar de que era la primera vez que comía frutas.

La mayoría de las heridas fueron sanadas, o simplemente, cerradas. Sin embargo, todos necesitaban descansar y no les quedó otra alternativa que dormir en el suelo de la cámara de tiempo. Cuando ya se habían preparado para pasar al mundo de los sueños, el ruido del proyector de hologramas los alertó. Su descanso fue interrumpido cuando la imagen del científico de la letra N en la frente apareció.

—Muy bonito, Crash. Es evidente que los hermanos Komodo carecen de tu capacidad. No es el momento de hacerse el valiente. Aún quedan muchos cristales. Recuerda, el mundo el mundo cuenta contigo —y dicho esto, la imagen se desvaneció.

Sí, por supuesto que el bandicut sabía bien que tenía una misión muy importante pero, tuvo que dejar de pensar en el mundo por un rato para tener un merecido descanso, después de aquella pelea doble que, por poco, casi no terminó como un puré.

—Trata de dormir un poco, Crash. Mañana todo estará mejor —dijo Aku Aku—. Y lo mismo va para ti, Polar. Descansen.

El anaranjado se acomodó en el suelo, al estilo perro, y el oso blanco lo acompañó, quedándose a su lado. Mientras ellos se durmieron, la máscara mágica cuidaba de ellos, atento a cualquier imprevisto. Al día siguiente, los tres se sintieron un poco mejor con lo que tenían ánimos para seguir adelante a pesar de desconocer el peligro que se avecinaba.


	7. Peligro bajo tierra

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

**Gracias chreisthewolf07, Siletek, Yuna-Tidus-Love, KICOLOVERS239, invitado, y Mr. NBA.**

**Gracias por leer, sigan comentando y sigan escribiendo fics.**

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Peligro bajo tierra**

Después de aquella pelea con los hermanos Komodo, la cual dejó al bandicut muy lastimado, con muchos cortes en su cuerpo, los buscadores de cristales y gemas estaban listos para seguir. Ciertamente, no estaban muy preparados para seguir adelante: Crash aún se sentía adolorido ya que, aunque sus heridas estaban cerradas, estas seguían doliendo. Lo mismo pasaba con Polar, quien también le dolía la cabeza después de darle tantos golpes a la gran roca que tapaba el camino.

Aku Aku, por su parte, debía ponerse en el papel de ser el adulto responsable a cuidado de los niños, el que debía tener los pies en la tierra, a pesar de no tenerlos, con lo que en ocasiones, debía convencerlos en cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Sin más remedio, los tres tuvieron que dejarse llevar por el vórtice de la puerta, a pesar de las protestas del anaranjado y del osito.

Ellos notaron que no estaban en la cámara de tiempo cuando los animales percibieron un olor no muy agradable. Al abrir sus ojos, los tres se encontraron en un lugar no muy bien iluminado, casi en la completa oscuridad; con una rejilla metálica por piso. El metal estaba por todas partes: por las paredes, por el techo, por las puertas. Con algo de temor por lo desconocido, los tres comenzaron a caminar.

Sólo a unos cuantos pasos, ellos se toparon con un sector con agua no muy profunda: esta llegaba a un poco más de las rodillas del marsupial. Meterse en esta agua no era una buena opción pero no pudieron evitarlo. Además la misma no se caracterizaba por tener aroma a esencia de fresias. Con algo de asco, los animales atravesaron esa agua, enojándose con el hechicero ya que él pasó flotando, sin siquiera tocarla.

Una vez del otro lado, ellos observaron que el camino que estaba más adelante tenía forma de tubería, específicamente, una de un gran diámetro, permitiendo pasar por esta sin problemas. ¿Sin problemas? Tuvieron que dejar de sostener esa opinión cuando se encontraron con un pequeño robot. El mismo recorría toda la circunferencia del túnel, desafiando la ley de gravedad. Al parecer, este mecanizado estaba limpiando el lugar, con lo que le resultó extraño el hecho de que no ataque.

Como Crash sabía bien que no debía confiar en estos robots, así que, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, arrojó al aparato con su giro tornado, destruyéndolo al impactar contra la pared. Esto sirvió para que Polar pueda intervenir haciendo lo mismo pero, en su caso, el osito atacó saltando sobre los robots, aplastándolos con sus gruesas patas. Cuando despejaron el camino de esos aparatos limpiadores, los tres encontraron frente a un nuevo peligro.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Aku Aku?", preguntó el anaranjado al ver que tenían en frente un ventilador tan grande que ocupaba el ancho del camino.

—No lo sé —respondió simplemente y se quedó pensando, observando la gran velocidad en la que giraban las aspas—. Hay que buscar algo para detener el giro.

Mientras ellos buscaban algo, situación que fue complicada al no haber objetos por ahí, Polar señaló lo único que había para arrojar: la chatarra proveniente de los robots que recién destruyeron.

—Buen trabajo, Polar —felicitó la máscara mágica, provocando una sonrisa en el osezno.

Fue así que, después de arrojar unos cuantos trozos de metal, el ventilador se detuvo. Con algo de temor, ya que parecía que las aspas intentaban seguir girando, llegaron hacia el otro lado. Cuando siguieron con la marcha, volvieron a pisar esa rejilla metálica y, así como se encontraron con algo conocido, también con el sector con agua. Lo diferente en este es que había un robot en el agua pero, lo más llamativo en este, era que tenía forma de anguila eléctrica y, por lo tanto, electrificaba el líquido en ciertas ocasiones.

Pocas eran las veces que el agua no estaba electrificada y no podían evitar tocar el líquido ya que había un largo tramo inundado. La mejor opción, o la primera que se les ocurrió, fue la de atravesar el lugar lo más rápido posible.

—¿Están listos, chicos? —preguntó el hechicero—. Será mejor que pasen de a uno.

Los animales asintieron pero, lo sorpresivo en lo que iba a venir, era que Polar fue quien decidió pasar primero. Con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, el osito pasó sin problemas ante la señal de Aku Aku. Cuando llegó del otro lado, en un piso metálico, dio una señal avisándole a la máscara y al evolucionado que se encontraba bien aunque algo mojado. Ese problema lo solucionó en parte cuando se sacudió como perro.

—Bien, Crash, ahora es tu turno —anunció el hechicero. El anaranjado se veía preocupado con lo que su guardián agregó—: No te preocupes; te informaré cuando puedas pasar.

De todos modos, él se mostraba con algo de temor y respiró profundo para calmarse. No sabía por qué estaba así; tal vez porque el viaje lo estaba desgastando o porque los lugares de búsqueda eran muy hostiles. Trató que cambiar sus pensamientos dándose ánimos por el hecho de que Polar cruzó sano y salvo. Pensando en todo esto, no prestó atención cuando escuchó una voz.

—¡Ahora! —gritó el ser flotante. La voz lo alertó pero el bandicut comenzó a correr algo tarde—. ¡No! ¡Vuelve a donde estabas!

El anaranjado no sabía qué hacer ya que estaba casi a mitad de camino. En un segundo, él vio a la anguila mecánica que estaba despidiendo electricidad, así que optó por seguir adelante a toda velocidad. Dio un salto final que lo hizo aterrizar sobre el osezno y sintió un ligero toque eléctrico en uno de sus pies. Crash se salvó por poco de achicharrarse con la electricidad.

Después de que los tres se recuperaran del susto que se pegaron, siguieron caminado pero, más adelante, se volvieron a topar con otro robot pequeño. En este caso, se trataba de uno distinto, uno que tenía púas en los costados y se asemejaba a una rata, hasta incluso imitaba el sonido de dicho animal. En primera instancia, no sabían qué hacer con este y patearlo no era buena opción.

El momento no permitió para meditar el problema ya que este robot se estaba acercando. Lo único que atinó a hacer el bandicut era saltar y darle un buen pisotón. Por fortuna eso funcionó y fue así que ese aparato se quedó quieto en su lugar, totalmente aplastado. Esto hizo que el anaranjado se sintiera más confiado y sirvió para Polar para aprender cómo se trata a esos robots.

Luego de caminar más y de encontrarse con más de estos peligros mecánicos, los buscadores de fuentes de poder descubrieron que el sendero no tenía salida. Había una gruesa puerta circular pero les fue imposible abrirla y, al parecer, esta demostraba que no era muy utilizada.

"¿No puedes hacer algo para abrir esa puerta, Aku Aku?", preguntó Crash pero el nativo no tenía buenas noticias.

—Estoy guardando energías para una emergencia pero si la puerta está en ese estado, será un esfuerzo en vano poder abrirla.

"Entonces busquemos otro camino", decidió el anaranjado y se volteó para regresar. Lo que no esperaban era no hallar al osito por ningún lado. "Estaba detrás de mí, ¿a dónde se fue?".

—No lo sé —dijo mirando hacia todas partes—. Polar. ¡Polar! —llamó y escuchó un ladrido proveniente de abajo.

El mutante y la máscara se sorprendieron al ver al osito que estaba en un nivel abajo. Al parecer, él se había caído sin que ellos dos lo notaran.

—Polar, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo es allá abajo? —preguntó el ser de madera.

"Estoy bien", transmitió e hizo una pausa para poder explorar un poco el camino. "Aquí sigue el camino. Bajen".

Cuando Aku Aku compartió lo que había escuchado con el bandicut, este último fue el primero en descender con confianza. Detrás lo siguió el flotante. Efectivamente, Polar tenía razón y allí abajo seguía el camino, aunque este no era muy seguro. Esto de debe a que sólo había un corto tramo de rejilla metálica que pisar pero después no había nada, solamente unos tubos debajo, los cuales parecían estar a altas temperaturas debido al color rojo incandescente que poseían.

—Veré si esos tubos están tan calientes como parecen —decidió la máscara y comenzó a descender lentamente.

"No te vayas a incendiar, Aku Aku", pensó Crash, haciendo que este vuelva a su lado.

—A veces olvido que estoy hecho de madera —dijo con tristeza.

"Yo voy a fijarme entonces", y fue así que el marsupial se acostó en el suelo y dejó caer su brazo para sentir la temperatura, aunque le faltaba mucho para llegar a tocar los tubos.

Sí, se notaba un calor que también se percibía en el ambiente pero se dio cuenta que estos estaban a punto de ebullición cuando una gota de su saliva cayó y se evaporó en un segundo.

—¿Y ahora cómo cruzaremos hacia el otro lado? —se preguntó el hechicero y se quedó pensando, así como sus compañeros.

Mientras trataban de que una idea les apareciera por sus mentes, los animales aprovecharon el calor del lugar para secarse y así descansar un poco. Por suerte, al osito no le molestaba las altas temperaturas y esto resultó bueno para el bandicut ya que pensaba que, después de esto, lo invitaría a vivir a su casa, con el calor tropical de la isla N. Sanity. Hacía mucho que Crash no sentía tanto calor después de sentir el clima bajo cero.

Cuando se recostó boca arriba para dormirse un rato, vio que arriba había una especie de rejilla metálica que no habían visto antes. Al observar mejor, esta era del largo del camino que seguía y se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Y si vamos por ahí?", preguntó señalando el posible camino con lo que el nativo se mostró confundido. "Así, mira", y se colgó en la rejilla y comenzó a avanzar como si esta se tratara del juego de pasamanos.

—Buena idea, Crash, pero Polar no puede aferrarse como tú lo haces —dijo el hechicero, haciendo que el osito se viera triste.

"Y que pase por arriba. Creo que puede", sugirió el anaranjado y volvió donde estaba para ayudar a Polar a subir. Le costó mucho hacerlo pero lo logró.

—Pero, Crash. ¿No es mejor ir por el mismo camino que va Polar? Si te caes, te carbonizarás —advirtió su guardián.

"Yo puedo hacerlo, Aku Aku. Tengo mucha fuerza. No te preocupes", pensó con confianza.

De esta manera, los tres pudieron seguir adelante: Polar caminando un poco agachado, Crash trasladándose colgado de sus brazos, y Aku Aku flotando al lado del marsupial. Siguieron un largo camino así hasta que el de los ojos verdes vio que se acercaba un pequeño robot con grandes espinas en su cuerpo.

Observando mejor, él descubrió que el aparato flotante recorría un circuito y, suponiendo que era lo mejor no tocarlo, porque también parecía que estaba a altas temperaturas, esperó el momento justo para evitarlo y seguir adelante. Él se arrepintió de no haber acompañado a Polar cuando vio que había más de esos robots espinosos pero, con algo de dificultad y de buena suerte, logró pasar sin que estos lo tocaran. Luego de un tiempo, Crash encontró el piso de metal para así descansar sus brazos.

Mirando el camino que tenía más adelante, el bandicut notó que este volvió a la normalidad, con lo que era tiempo de ayudar a bajar al osito y estar en el mismo nivel. Como sus brazos ya estaban algo cansados, le costó mucho ayudar al osezno con lo que, en un momento, no soportó más el peso y ambos se cayeron, aunque sin hacerse daño.

—Crash, Polar dice "gracias y perdón" —comunicó la máscara mágica, con lo que el anaranjado le "dice" al osito que no hay problema, sonriendo y levantando el pulgar.

Después de que los animales se reincorporaran, ellos tuvieron que seguir adelante pero, en el camino, los tres se encontraron con esos mismos robots punzantes. Lo que ellos no esperaban es que estos solamente se movían verticalmente, con lo que era fácil de eludirlos. Se complicó la situación un poco cuando había sectores de camino que estaban destruidos. La única opción ante esto era dar un buen salto, evitando así no tener contacto con la cañería al rojo vivo.

Lo próximo a realizar era subir por una escalera y así volvieron al mismo nivel del cual comenzaron. El ánimo de los animales decayó cuando no encontraron ninguna de estas piedras, después de haber recorrido tanto.

—Vamos, chicos. Sé que falta muy poco para encontrar algo —trató de animar el ser mágico.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con un camino bifurcado. No sabían cuál seguir pero, de todos modos, podrían regresar para recorrer ambos senderos. Decidieron en ir hacia la izquierda y, de nuevo se encontraron con un callejón sin salida. Lo único bueno que tenía ese sitio es que encontraron un cristal, y el ánimo perdido se recuperó.

Para continuar, los tres debieron regresar para ir hacia el otro camino y, una vez en este, hallaron un enemigo conocido: un asistente de laboratorio, quien se encontraba reparando y traía consigo un soplete que amenazaba con quemar a los buscadores de piedras. Crash aprovechó el momento justo, donde el androide se distrajo, para mandarlo a volar con su giro tornado. El ser inanimado sorpresivamente lanzó un grito de terror.

Aku Aku felicitó al chico, obteniendo de este una gran sonrisa, y siguieron caminado hasta que de nuevo vieron otro sendero dividido. Los tres siguieron por uno que también resultaba ser uno sin salida pero, al final de este, lograron dar con una gema: la de color verde.

"Bien. Ahora sólo hay que encontrar cómo regresar y listo", pensó el bandicut con optimismo y fue así que ellos continuaron su viaje, enfrentándose a los enemigos que antes habían destruido o evitados, y a lugares similares a los que habían recorrido.

Los peligros se acrecentaban, pero los tres pudieron superarlos, aunque los estaba desgastando. Tuvieron que pasar la noche en ese lugar, aunque no sabían si en realidad era de noche. Fue un largo tiempo en que ellos no vieron ni el sol ni la luna, ni el viento o algún ser vivo y comenzaron a extrañarlos. Ellos estaban muy acostumbrados a la vida al aire libre y este encierro los estaba perjudicando.

Lo que más los desanimó a los tres fue cuando se despertaron y observaron que aún seguían en ese lugar insalubre, en la casi plena oscuridad. Cuando pensaron en que no encontrarían la plataforma transportadora, después de tanto caminar, por fin lograron encontrarla. Crash y Polar festejaron por esto y saltaron de felicidad.

—Bueno, chicos. Creo que ya es suficiente —avisó Aku Aku, invitándolos amablemente a dejar de hacer ese festejo—. Será mejor irnos de una buena vez.

Los animales asintieron y, de un salto y al mismo tiempo, pisaron la plataforma transportadora que los llevó a la cámara de tiempo, dando por finalizada la búsqueda allí.


	8. Desde las alturas

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

**chreisthewolf07: qué mal que no te guste esos niveles pero por lo menos te reíste de esa frase tonta. :D**

**Siletek: y todavía falta más golpes. :D Acá va un poco de las historias del N Team.**

**Crystalchan2D: sí, más difícil son las ruinas. También me gusta el _soundtrack_, tanto que me bajé el mp3.**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: acá está la continuación. Qué bueno que te gusta.**

**KICOLOVERS239: gracias. Esos niveles son algo difícil pero me gusta. ^_^**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejen reviews! **

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: Desde las alturas**

Fuera del planeta Tierra, precisamente dentro de la estación espacial construido por el N Team, el líder de este grupo se lo veía bastante enojado: gruñía y maldecía en voz muy baja sobre la buena suerte que tenía su enemigo, Crash Bandicoot. Además de esto, él también pensaba en un plan para dificultar su búsqueda de cristales. Se quedó un buen rato pensando, dando vueltas por la sala principal, y por un momento dejó de vigilar las cámaras de vigilancia.

Por su parte, N. Gin no tenía otra opción que parecer preocupado pero, en realidad, disfrutaba del _show_. Era gracioso ver a alguien quien iba y venía, que refunfuñaba todo el tiempo, y que se torturaba pensando en algo que ya sabía bien que no serviría para nada. Aunque sí debía admitir que Cortex era alguien listo, para algunas cosas, pero para idear planes, por ahora y parecía que para siempre, era un desastre.

El Cyborg ya sabía bien que se vendría algún pedido desquiciado y, como siempre, él era el encargado de ayudarle con sus locuras. Sentía que pronto el científico amarillento se detendría de golpe, comenzaría a hablar solo, y se reiría siniestramente; ya conocía la rutina, por desgracia. No pasó ni medio segundo y todo eso que pensaba, sucedió.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora ya sé cómo destrozar a ese bandicut! —exclamó Cortex, pero el del misil en la cabeza olvidó un pequeño detalle: que pronto vendría a gritarle—. ¡N. Gin!

Finalmente todo eso sucedió, así que tenía que acudir para saber qué locura iba a hacer. Caminando arrastrando los pies en señal de no querer tratar con alguien como Neo, el científico de cabello anaranjado se aproximó hacia el hombre de la marca en la frente.

—¿Qué necesita, doctor Cortex? —preguntó algo desanimado.

—Nada de parte tuya —respondió de manera cortante—. Sólo quiero que te quedes aquí, vigilando que todo siga bien, mientras que yo iré con Tropy para preparar mi nuevo plan.

N. Gin asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero por dentro no le interesaba en absoluto esa nueva idea. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntárselo para mostrar interés.

—¿Y de qué se trata ese nuevo plan?

—Es el mismo de siempre, sólo que esta vez tendrá unos pequeños cambios…

—Y ese mismo plan es…

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡Es el de enviar criaturas sometidas al Cortex Vortex hacia ese torpe marsupial! —contestó enfadado e hizo un esfuerzo para no decir groserías.

—Es cierto… —dijo tranquilamente N. Gin, asintiendo—. Pero, ¿qué va a tener de nuevo el plan esta vez?

—Esto no te involucra, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí, ¿entendido?

—Está bien. Entonces, suerte con sus planes —solamente atinó a decir eso puesto que ya había logrado su objetivo: hacerlo enojar.

Fue así que el hombre de cabello negro azulado abandonó temporalmente la estación espacial y fue a parar en la sala de controles de la cámara de tiempo. Mirando a su alrededor, Cortex logró ver al especialista en tiempo y espacio.

—¡Nefarious! —llamó en voz alta, sobresaltando al propietario de ese nombre, y haciendo que casi se caiga por el susto de la silla de oficina en la que estaba.

—Neo, ¿pero qué haces aquí? No creí que vendrías.

—Ya basta de tonterías que quiero usar el Cortex Vortex lo más antes posible. Se me ocurrió algo nuevo: lavarles el cerebro a esos animales que tiene N. Gin.

—¿Esos animales? ¡No! ¡Espera! —vociferó al ver que el de piel amarillenta salía de la habitación, buscando el refugio que estaba cerca de la casa del hombre de los relojes.

—Algunos ejemplares de cada uno servirán para esto —comunicó luego de recuperarse de la luz del sol y, como sabía que esas fieras estaban detrás del edificio, rápidamente él se dirigió hacia allí. Cortex sonrió con malicia cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

—Pero, Neo, ¿qué tienen de especial esos animales? ¿N. Gin estuvo de acuerdo con lo que harás? —trató de hacerle cambiar de opinión pero su colega ya estaba convencido; ya era tarde—. ¿No quieres a otros seres para someterlos?

—Esas bestias sufrieron bastante, por lo que guardan rencor en su interior. Solamente debemos dirigir ese sentimiento y poner al bandicut como culpable. Además no hace falta preguntarle a N. Gin si se puede o no utilizar sus animales. Recuerda que todos nosotros debemos sacrificar algo por el bien de todos.

—No recuerdo que tú sacrifiques algo últimamente… —dijo molesto y con voz algo baja.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Si estuve vigilando cada movimiento que realizó esa rata anaranjada!

—Sí, pero nadie te obligó a hacerlo… —el experto en tiempo-espacio seguía aún molesto.

—Pues claro; yo soy el líder —exclamó con superioridad y tomó su arma de rayo, poniéndola en función de "paralizar".

No hacía falta entrar al refugio ya que se podía disparar desde el alambrado. Fue así que el científico de la "idea brillante" inmovilizó a dos gorilas, varios monos y clamidosaurios de King. Esas eran las especies que el Cyborg cuidaba y trataba de sanarlas luego de rescatarlas de zoológicos y circos mal atendidos.

En algunos casos, el maltrato era grave: por ejemplo, con los monos, estos estaban tan lastimados que le faltaban partes del cuerpo. Por esta razón, estos quedaron con una mano, una oreja y la punta de la cola robotizadas. En caso de los reptiles, estos terminaron con un ojo mecánico. Por otro lado, con los gorilas, estos no sufrieron cambios aunque sí les había costado mucho recuperarse y tratar de volver a la normalidad.

Estos últimos estaban a punto de ser liberados a su hábitat natural pero, en caso de los recuperados artificialmente, también iba a ser ese su fin pero aún no estaban listos para ello. El científico debía tenerlos un tiempo más hasta conseguir algo que hiciera pasar desapercibidos aquellas partes mecánicas, pero, por falta de tiempo, no lo logró.

El Cyborg tenía un buen plan para esos animales, sin embargo, estos tenían una cita con la infernal máquina: el Cortex Vortex…

Una vez paralizados, los animales dormidos fueron trasladados hacia el asiento de dicha máquina ayudados por los asistentes de laboratorio. Cada una de estas bestias fue sometida a los rayos que también los cambió físicamente…

Como al hombre de piel amarillenta no le pareció suficiente echar a perder el trabajo que arduamente hizo su colega-asistente, también fueron sus víctimas algunas ratas que rondaban en el laboratorio. Estas, una vez cambiadas mentalmente, también sufrieron una transformación en su fisionomía.

Una vez que ya estaba conforme con la cantidad y variedad de animales ahora agresivos, el doctor Cortex, junto con el inventor de la cámara de tiempo, envió a cada uno de ellos hacia diversos lugares de la próxima zona de búsqueda. La orden era la misma de siempre: atacar a Crash Bandicoot, sin embargo, el líder del N Team esperaba que esta vez estos presentarían un mayor obstáculo para el marsupial anaranjado.

Cuando todo lo planeado ya estaba listo, el de la inicial en la frente regresó a la estación espacial para retomar sus actividades. Pronto el Cyborg del misil en la cabeza descubrirá de qué se trataba el nuevo plan de Neo y el fin que tendrán sus animales rescatados.

Por otra parte, después de obtener el sexto cristal y la quinta gema, Crash Bandicoot, su guardián, Aku Aku y su compañero, Polar, estaban más que cansados después de su último viaje al sector de alcantarillas. En esta ocasión, las protestas de los chicos se hicieron más duraderas, demostrando así que no estaban preparados para seguir con la búsqueda de más piedras. Y tenían toda la razón: los viajes constantes, los climas extremos, los grandes y pequeños enemigos, el apenas alimentarse o dormir tranquilamente, todo esto los llevaba a debilitarse y ya sabían que aún tenían trabajo que hacer.

—¡Está bien! —dijo la máscara cansado de escuchar las quejas de ellos dos—. Descansen por un rato más, pero sólo por un rato, ¿Sí?

Crash y Polar asintieron con felicidad y aprovecharon ese momento para dormir una siesta y, cuando creyeron que serían interrumpidos por la imagen del doctor Cortex de nuevo, precisamente él no fue quien irrumpió el breve momento de descanso.

—Crash, gracias a Dios. He ingresado a la computadora de Cortex y encontré planos para un Cortex Vortex mejorado y una estación espacial sospechosa. No estoy segura pero Cortex está planeando… —explicó rápidamente Coco pero su mensaje otra vez se cortó.

Los tres se quedaron con la intriga pero el mensaje de la bandicut sirvió para despejar algunas dudas. Ahora ya sabían para qué estaban juntando los cristales pero aún desconocían el resto del plan del científico. Por su parte, Crash se quedó muy pensativo por esto y la máscara mágica quiso averiguar más sobre ello.

—Crash, ¿tú sabes qué es eso del Cortex Vortex?

El bandicut trataba de recordar algo ya que le sonaba ese nombre, pero su memoria no era tan buena. Permaneció así por un momento mientras que el ser de madera y plumas seguía esperando pacientemente y el osito no sabía de qué estaban hablando ellos dos. Pensó por un largo rato hasta que un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

"Recuerdo que ese hombre pelón dijo que me lavarían el cerebro y que Cortex llamó así a una máquina… Creo que esa máquina puede hacer eso".

—¿Una máquina que controla la mente? Pero Coco dijo que lo mejoraron. Entonces, ¿de qué será capaz ahora?

Los tres se quedaron pensando y Polar pudo relacionar ese artefacto con el brusco cambio en el comportamiento de su mamá. Ahora él ya tenía una explicación sobre lo sucedido y Neo se había ganado otro enemigo para siempre. Se hubieran quedado a analizar el tema pero Aku Aku lo interrumpió haciendo recordar a los chicos sobre la búsqueda de piedras. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y los tres se dejaron llevar por la fuerza del vórtice.

Cuando sintieron que llegaron a otro lugar, lo primero que notaron fue que el cielo estaba estrellado. Los tres se quedaron contemplando el cielo nocturno ya que extrañaron estar en el exterior, luego de pasar por el cerrado sitio de las alcantarillas. Cuando el ser flotante decidió que ya era suficiente, el anaranjado comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta del precipicio que tenía en frente. Por suerte, Polar logró detenerlo, sujetándole mordiendo la tela del pantalón y logró salvarlo de una gran caída.

—Gracias, Polar —agradeció el médico brujo por Crash, mientras que este le acarició la frente del osito, después de recuperarse del susto.

Aquella nueva zona de búsqueda presentaba mayores peligros ya que ellos tres aparecieron sobre una antigua ruina a una gran distancia del suelo. Tanta era la altura en la que estaban que ni siquiera podía ver el suelo, aunque también ayudaba la oscuridad del ambiente. Observaron que allí arriba había un camino por delante, iluminado por la luna, solamente que había que saltar para seguir avanzando.

El lugar en donde estaban parados se trataba de una gran baldosa de piedra decorada con detalles hecho por los nativos. Había baldosas cuadrangulares y otras octogonales. Durante su paso, tratando de no caer al vacío, también notaron que había sectores que se derrumbaba, por esta razón, debían estar atentos ante cualquier sonido o movimiento extraño. Otra cosa que también descubrieron es que había lugares techados, buenos para pasar la noche allí.

Pero ellos no pensaban en eso todavía. Querían avanzar lo más posible con la búsqueda y no tenían ni idea de que podían encontrarse con la noche; no pudieron darse cuenta ya que dentro de las alcantarillas no se podía ver el cielo. Afortunadamente ambos animales eran capaces de dar largos saltos y no había problemas con ello. Todo cambió cuando se encontraron con más de esos animales agresivos.

El primer animal violento que se encontraron fueron unas ratas que, curiosamente, estás eran más grandes que las normales. Afortunadamente, la primera de estas se encontraba sola en una baldosa, con lo que no podía atacar. El bandicut siguió adelante saltando y pisando con fuerza a la rata. Esta quedó inconsciente con semejante golpe y Crash despejó el estrecho camino, empujando al roedor desmayado hacia el vacío.

—Bien hecho, Crash —felicitó la máscara y luego se dirigió al osezno—. Vamos, Polar.

El osito obedeció y saltó hacia la próxima piedra cuadrada. Mientras tanto, el anaranjado siguió despejando el camino enfrentando a aquellas ratas con su giro tornado, hasta incluso las dejó _knock__ out_ con un nuevo ataque: la plancha, saltando y aplastando con su abdomen. El marsupial se sentía confiado y avanzaba sin ningún miedo. Esto cambió cuando él vio a un animal que nunca antes había visto.

Polar y Aku Aku lograron alcanzar al bandicut ya que se había detenido, quedándose pensando y analizando a ese extraño ser que estaba del otro lado del camino.

"Pero… ¿Qué es eso?", pensaba Crash, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza para rascar su cabello castaño rojizo.

—… Parece ser una especie de lagarto pero nunca había visto que alguno se apoyara sobre sus patas traseras —contestó el ser de madera y plumas también extrañado por ese animal—. Pero parece que es peligroso por esas espinas que tiene en su cuello.

"Entonces será mejor que no lo ataque con el giro tornado", reflexionó el de los ojos verdes y permaneció pensativo, ideando algún plan para seguir adelante.

Los tres permanecieron así hasta que al médico nativo se le ocurrió algo. Para ello, reunió a sus colegas para comunicarles su plan, evitando que aquella lagartija lo escuchara.

—Mira, Crash; yo lo distraeré haciendo que se me acerque. Luego tú irás a toda velocidad para deslizarte y darle un buen empujón. ¿De acuerdo? —el bandicut asintió con una sonrisa y rápidamente Aku Aku se alejó de ellos flotando y se dispuso a captar la atención del reptil que superaba la altura del chico—. ¡Sígueme, lagartija! ¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos!

Por un momento, la máscara mágica parecía que no lo lograba ya que el clamidosaurio de King mutante tenía bien en claro su objetivo: atacar a Crash y no a un trozo de madera flotante. Sin embargo, después de insistir mucho, él logró su parte del plan y el marsupial aprovechó esa oportunidad para sacar al extraño reptil del camino. Ambos lo lograron y sólo tuvieron que esperar un poco para que Polar se acerque para que los tres puedan seguir adelante en esos caminos discontinuos.

Crash, Aku Aku y Polar siguieron su viaje por esos caminos zigzagueantes de piedra tallada, enfrentándose a más de esos animales enfurecidos. Incluso el osito participó en esto aplastando a las ratas. Nada parecía detenerlos ni tampoco unos monos que aparecieron más adelante. Estos simplemente fueron lanzados al vacío por la fuerza del giro tornado.

Todo iba bien hasta que el cielo nocturno comenzó a cambiar velozmente, acumulándose cada vez más nubes, hasta cubrirlo todo. Por la oscuridad de estas, estas señalaban que se acercaba una fuerte tormenta, algo que no era muy conveniente para los viajeros.


	9. Desde las alturas (segunda parte)

**Hola. Perdón por tardar en actualizar. :'(**

**¡Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

**Gracias chreisthewolf07, KICOLOVERS239, Yuna-Tidus-Love, Mr. NBA, y... Siletek.**

**Qué bueno que les guste; qué mal que no les guste los niveles de ruinas...**

**Con esto de la escuela, llegué a donde no quería llegar: a escribir sobre la marcha. Pero trataré de cumplir con el tiempo establecido.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ^_^**

**PD: Siempre quise poner un capítulo en partes (como el de ahora). No sé si está bien.**

* * *

**Capítulo nueve: Desde las alturas (segunda parte)**

Después de un momento de ausencia por la sala principal de la estación espacial, N. Gin fue hacia allí y se encontró con lo acostumbrado, o con lo que sabía que iba a pasar: con el líder del N Team, Neo Cortex, observando fijamente la pantalla con una expresión de furia en su rostro. Al parecer, su nuevo plan no iba muy bien, pese al misterio que le había dado, pero para evitar que se enoje aún más, el Cyborg decidió alejarse de él y ponerse a trabajar revisando las máquinas que había por todas partes.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible! —exclamó Cortex después de gruñir tanto—. ¡Esos animales no pueden hacer nada contra ese estúpido marsupial!

—¿Animales? —dijo para si el experto en robótica en voz baja—. Otra vez utilizándolos —comentó esto último con fastidio.

—¡Esas ratas no sirven para nada!

—¿Ratas de nuevo? Cientos de experimentos realizados con estas resultando un verdadero fracaso. Nunca aprende —expresó negando con la cabeza.

—¡Ni esos monos ni esas lagartijas pudieron detenerlo!

—¿Monos y lagartijas? ¿De dónde los habrá conseguido tan rápidamente? —musitó y fue acercándose con lentitud hacia los monitores.

—¡Pero por lo menos aún quedan esos gorilas! —anunció y se rió con malicia.

"Esos animales se me hacen conocidos…", pensó el almirante y cuando observó las pantallas, observó que los animales de su refugio fueron las víctimas de los planes del hombre amarillento.

—Ahora ya veo el porqué del misterio… —dijo N. Gin, tratando de no verse enfadado ya que aparecerían sus horribles dolores de cabeza.

—Bueno, de todos modos, esos animales jamás volverán a la normalidad —habló sin ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

Para no comenzar una discusión, que podría ponerse peor, el Cyborg se alejó de Cortex para volver a fijarse en los aparatos, pensando en el trabajo que hizo tratando de ayudar a esos animales. Cuando él estaba a punto de abandonar esa sala, el desconsiderado fue quien interrumpió la huida, llamándolo a gritos. Lo único que podía hacer fue ir hacia él para saber por qué lo había llamado.

"Seguramente es por uno de esos planes que siempre terminan mal", pensó N. Gin mientras regresaba al sector de los monitores. "¿Ahora con qué idea saldrá esta vez?"

—¿Qué es lo que necesita, doctor Cortex? —trató de no verse tan agobiado.

—Creo que es hora de que un mutante se encargue de ese bandicut, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Pero el único que quedó disponible es Tiny Tiger y no creo que él…

—¡Es cierto! ¡Tiny Tiger! —pronunció con voz siniestra—. Tal vez la fuerza bruta funcione para detenerlo.

—¿Detenerlo? ¿Acaso no era simplemente hacer más difícil su camino?

—Parece que no estás al tanto de la situación… Si ese animalejo consigue el cristal en la zona de las ruinas nativas, esos cristales que reunió anteriormente ya son suficientes para hacer funcionar el Cortex Vortex, con lo que el tigre solamente debe quitárselos.

—Es cierto… Porque ya teníamos dos de estos y están aquí, en la estación espacial. Quiere decir que el plan ya está casi completo —dijo con algo de temor en su voz.

—Así es… —anunció con una risa siniestra—. Es por eso que quiero que vayas a la isla y le avises a ese tigre que venga hacia aquí para que se prepare.

—¿Aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que Crash…

—Sí, lo transportaremos hasta aquí. Será más fácil para Tiny si el ambiente de la batalla es totalmente desconocido para ese marsupial.

—¿Y no será difícil para Tiny también?

—¡No! ¡Porque tú le ayudarás! ¡Vamos! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a avisarle!

N. Gin no respondió a esa orden y con una cara de pocos amigos se fue de la sala principal de la estación espacial para ir hacia la plataforma transportadora. Cruzado de brazos y con la misma expresión de antes, apareció frente al experto en tiempo y espacio, quien nuevamente se sorprendió por la visita repentina.

—¡N. Gin! Lo siento por tus animales. Quise detenerlo pero…

—Bueno; eso ya no importa… —lo interrumpió sin ánimos—. Tengo que ir a la isla del gran árbol… ¿Puede ingresar las coordenadas?

—Por supuesto —respondió y se volvió hacia la consola para ingresar los datos—. Listo. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—… No hace falta —dijo con una leve sonrisa y desapareció de la sala.

El lugar donde apareció el Cyborg del misil en la cabeza era cerca de la playa, y al ver el océano le recordó a su acorazado, el cual está siendo cuidado por los asistentes de laboratorio. Ya faltaba poco para que este plan de conquista se termine y así regresar donde pertenecía. Mirando hacia el otro lado, él pudo observar la cabaña de los mutantes y hacia allí se dirigió.

Sólo era un tramo corto de sendero en medio de la selva para recorrer antes de llegar a aquella vivienda de madera. A lo lejos podía verse a los mutantes aprovechando el día de sol: el tigre de Tasmania estaba cortando madera con un hacha, Ripper Roo leyendo libros y los hermanos Komodo sentados en el suelo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran darse cuenta de la presencia del científico, los cuatro se sorprendieron por la visita inesperada, que los llevó a quedarse quietos en donde estaban.

—¡Hola! —saludó N. Gin apenas sonriendo—. ¿Cómo están?

El canguro y el tigre respondieron pero ese no fue el caso de los reptiles que parecían deprimidos. El Cyborg estaba a punto de preguntarles qué les pasaba hasta que recordó la batalla de que tuvieron contra Crash. Repentinamente, Komodo Joe se largó a llorar y su hermano le daba torpes golpecitos en uno de sus hombros en señal de consolarlo. Ahora era el joven de cabello anaranjado el sorprendido.

—¡Fracasamos! —gritó el dragón y volvió a llorar.

El único humano en ese grupo no sabía qué hacer. No podía creer que alguien tan bestial como un mutante experto en armas blancas reaccionara de esa manera sólo por haber perdido una pelea. Al parecer, a los demás no les molestaba esa escena; tal vez ya estaban acostumbrados. Como no iba a ser tan insensible y tratar el tema que iba a notificar, que lo llevaría a ignorar al reptil, él hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante.

—Pero no es para tanto —trató de calmarlo pero fue inútil.

El dragón siguió llorando y en ese momento el almirante pensó en que menos mal que Cortex no estaba allí para ver ese acto. Tiny y Roo tampoco sabían qué hacer y detuvieron sus actividades. Por eso, N. Gin tuvo que intervenir de nuevo.

—Puede ser que hayan perdido esta batalla, pero la guerra aún continúa. Tendrán otra oportunidad más adelante.

—¿De verdad? —dijo entrecortado Komodo Joe, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Pues claro. Esto no se terminó aquí —contestó con confianza—. No más miren a Roo: él perdió dos veces y parece que no le importara.

A eso, el de pelaje azulado lo miró con enfado y le mostró su anotador que tenía escrito _"Muchas gracias por recordármelo"_. Luego de esto, el psicólogo siguió escribiendo mientras que los demás mutantes reprimieron sus ganas de estallar en risas.

—Sólo fue una broma, Roo —se disculpó el Cyborg con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Afortunadamente, el canguro se lo tomó bien y ahora sí se dio lugar a las risas, mejorando así el humor del afligido dragón. Ahora que todo estaba relativamente bien, por fin N. Gin pudo comunicar lo que tenía que decir hace rato. Fue allí donde se dirigió hacia el mutante anaranjado para avisarle que él era el próximo en enfrentarse al bandicut y que tenía que hacerlo en la estación espacial.

Por su parte, Tiny se sentía con ánimos para luchar y luego de que el científico le explicara con calma cómo era estar en el espacio o ser teletransportado, los dos se encaminaron hacia la plataforma, no sin antes de despedirse de los demás. En el momento de la despedida, fue donde Ripper Roo enseñó lo que escribió: _"Puede ser que me haya vencido pero estoy preparando nuevos planes para ese bandicut"_, con lo que el almirante estuvo de acuerdo con él aunque no creyó que podía lograrlo.

Finalmente, Tiny Tiger y N. Gin llegaron a la plataforma transportadora, que los llevó a la sala de controles de la cámara de tiempo y de allí a la estación espacial. Una vez allí, Neo los esperaba con impaciencia y con su típico mal humor.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?! —vociferó regañándolos.

Por supuesto que el Cyborg no iba a decirle la verdad, en el que actuó como terapeuta para el dragón flacucho a pesar de que allí estaba el mutante psicólogo, y tampoco le iba a echar la culpa al tigre fortachón por no estar acostumbrado a los viajes. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en silencio pero, por suerte, el anaranjado fue quien respondió a la pregunta.

—Tiny asustarse por viajes extraños.

—Bueno, sólo espero que se te quite el miedo y lo más pronto posible —gruñó y se volvió a su colega-asistente—. N. Gin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer así que ayúdalo con su plan de ataque —ordenó y se alejó de ellos.

En ese momento, el experto en robótica estaba carente de ideas y, además, tenía que adecuarlo a la capacidad del tigre. Sabía muy bien que el mutante no tenía una gran capacidad intelectual y por eso el plan debía ser sencillo, como una especie de juego. También debía tener en cuenta las habilidades del animal de un poco más de dos metros: la de la gran fuerza y el salto de altura.

En todo esto pensaba el Cyborg mientras le enseñaba el lugar al "tigrecito", quien se quedó embobado mirando el espacio exterior por una de tantas ventanas que había allí. Era algo extraño cuidar a semejante bestia, el cual se comportaba como un niño pero, después de pensar tanto, a N. Gin se le ocurrió una idea…

Por otro lado, el cielo nocturno, ahora cubierto por nubes oscuras, comenzaba a desmejorarse. Aquellas nubes comenzaron a emitir ciertas luces que, para Crash Bandicoot, la máscara Aku Aku y el cachorro Polar, ya sabían bien lo que iba a suceder en cuestión de unos momentos. Las luces, que resultaban ser los relámpagos, empezaban a acrecentarse a gran velocidad con lo que los tres buscadores de piedras decidieron apresurar su viaje y así evitar que la lluvia les cayera encima.

Por el camino, los tres se encontraron con una especie de tótem alejado del camino aunque este lanzaba fuego en ocasiones, con lo que debían tener cuidado de no achicharrarse. El bandicut fue el primero en cruzar a partir de la señal del ser mágico. Él pasó bien hacia el otro lado, sin embargo, pudo sentir que por poco se quemaba. No fue el caso del osito, quien corrió a toda velocidad y llegó junto a sus amigos sin ningún problema.

Había más de estos seres de piedra lanzadores de fuego pero, afortunadamente, estos obstáculos fueron superados. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Estas no eran precisamente de una leve llovizna sino que eran gruesas, con indicios que se iba a poner peor. Ellos tenían que seguir adelante a pesar de esto, aprovechando que aún se podía continuar.

Luego de recorrer un largo tramo con obstáculos conocidos, Crash, Aku Aku y Polar descubrieron un sonido que no sabían bien de qué se trataba. Era difícil ver con claridad en plena noche pero a veces ayudaba las luces de los relámpagos. Al aproximarse aún más, concluyeron a ese era el sonido de troncos de árboles rodando y golpeándose con el suelo de piedra. Aún desconocían quién era el que arrojaba esos troncos.

Al bajar una especie de escalera de piedra, la cual estaba a salvo del camino de los objetos rodantes, los tres pudieron observar, gracias a luz de un relámpago, que era un gorila quien los estaba atacando. Los animales no sabían qué hacer y, lo peor de todo, era que comenzó a llover más fuerte. Mientras pensaban en algo, el hechicero se les adelantó.

—Será mejor que pasen de a uno. Yo les ayudaré. Crash, ¿quieres ir tú primero?

El marsupial, algo acobardado por la tormenta, pensó en: "¿por qué tengo que ser yo el primero?", pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Con algo de temor, saltó hacia la próxima baldosa y, ante la señal del nativo, fue avanzando de a poco, evitando ser golpeado por los troncos dando saltos precisos. Ellos siguieron así por algunas baldosas más hasta que estuvieron cara a cara con ese gorila, el cual era ayudado por otro quien le pasaba los objetos desde abajo.

El de los ojos verdes no lo dudó ni un instante y golpeó al simio con su giro tornado. Como el camino estaba ahora despejado, Aku Aku regresó por donde vino para acompañar al osezno y así reunir al grupo. Una vez los tres juntos, tuvieron que seguir adelante y, como la lluvia caía con más fuerza, decidieron buscar un refugio. Por suerte, divisaron una de las ruinas techadas y, cuando se acercaban más, vieron que en su interior había una luz tenue de color rosado.

Cuando llegaron allí, encontraron el responsable de esa luz: un cristal, y también aprovecharon el lugar para esperar a que el diluvio cese un poco su intensidad. Los dos animales se sacaron parte del agua sacudiéndose como perro, mientras que el hechicero logró observar que a los costados de la ruina había dos antorchas, las cuales fueron encendidas gracias a sus poderes.

Como la lluvia no cesaba, los tres acordaron en quedarse allí para descansar por un rato, aunque eso costaba ya que los fuertes ruidos de los truenos los despertaban de golpe. Luego de un tiempo, el aguacero disminuyó pero la noche aún seguía allí. Por esta razón, Aku Aku tuvo que despertarlos y Crash y Polar se levantaron sin ánimos. La llovizna los despertó del todo y cuando siguieron su viaje, encontraron un nuevo peligro.

Al observar mejor lo que había más adelante, los buscadores de piedras descubrieron que había sectores de camino movedizo, que oscilaba en diferentes direcciones. En esta ocasión, fue el de pelaje blanco quien pasó primero por ese lugar inestable. De un salto, llegó a la primera baldosa octogonal, el cual se movía de manera circular. Aferrado con sus garras, logró estabilizarse y saltó al otro, que se desplazaba de izquierda a derecha. Polar esperó el momento y brincó hacia el último, que se trasladaba como el primero, hasta que finalmente llegó a un lugar seguro.

Crash también logró atravesar ese difícil camino, aunque casi se cayó por culpa de un aterrizaje no muy bien calculado. Con la respiración agitada, el marsupial llegó al lado de Polar y, más adelante, por fin los tres pudieron dar con la plataforma transportadora.


	10. Juego mortal

**Hola. ¡Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: ¿fácil? A mí a veces me costaba un montón pasarlo.**

**chreisthewolf07: pero Roo no estaba tan deprimido. Al parecer todavía ellos no se dieron cuenta de que son villanos...**

**Siletek: ¿eh? ¿cómo los trata a los animales? Le puse que trataba de ayudarlos. ¿en serio que está muy odioso? Sino lo cambio un poco. Nina... me había olvidado; tal vez aparezca.**

**Guest: aquí está la continuación. ^_^**

**Crystalchan2D: y sí; son complicados y más aún cuando no tenés todas las cajas. También me parece lo del lado sensible, aunque ellos no lo muestren tanto...  
**

**Iba a publicar antes pero se me complicaron las cosas... Disculpen por tardar pero ya pasó lo peor. Trataré de volver a la normalidad.  
**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo diez: Juego mortal**

En la estación espacial del N Team, las cosas no iban tan bien como los doctores lo habían planeado. En el caso del líder de este selecto grupo, el doctor Cortex, estaba con un humor de mil demonios al ver que su enemigo, Crash Bandicoot y sus colegas, superaban sin problemas los obstáculos interpuestos. Aún así, él mantenía el optimismo confiando de que Tiny Tiger lograra lo que los mutantes no pudieron hacer, lo cual es: acabar con ese bandicut.

Cuando él fue a cerciorarse de que el tigre, junto con el experto en robótica, N. Gin, estuvieran trabajando en el próximo plan de la batalla, se sorprendió y a la vez se enfadó al ver que al anaranjado le costaba mucho aprender y concentrarse en el trabajo. Sin embargo, Neo decidió no intervenir, dejándole el trabajo pesado a su colega-asistente. Con toda la paciencia que tenía, el Cyborg le fue explicando de a poco y con lentitud el plan que ideó.

—Mira, Tiny… —comenzó a decir, para captar la atención del tigre, pero este se distraía fácilmente—. Ya tengo un plan en mente para esto: lo que harás con Crash será una especie de juego…

—Tiny jugar damas —cambió de tema y sacó las fichas y el tablero.

—¿Quieres dejar eso por un rato que quiero que entiendas lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Sí? —pidió amablemente pero el fortachón se resistió a dejar el juego y comenzó a prepararlo sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Tiny jugar primero.

Como parecía que el tigre no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, N. Gin no quería pelear con él así que tuvo que acompañarlo con la partida de damas que, aunque no era lo acostumbrado, el anaranjado aceptó jugar con otro. Afortunadamente (para el Cyborg) el juego terminó rápido. Ahora sí, y utilizando las fichas a modo de ejemplo, él comenzó con la explicación del plan.

—Lo primero que harás cuando veas a Crash será…

—¡Aplastarlo! —interrumpió el oriundo de Tasmania, golpeando la mesa con un puño cerrado.

—No, Tiny… Será explicarle el juego. Tú tendrás un minuto para atraparlo y, después de eso, las plataformas se caerán —dijo mientras quitó unas fichas—. Pero volverán a su lugar rápidamente.

—Tiny no entender —dijo mientras mostraba una cara de confusión.

—Está bien… Creo que será mejor una demostración para que lo entiendas mejor —decidió y se levantó de su silla—. Ven. Vamos al lugar.

Fue así que ellos dos salieron de allí para ir a esa habitación especial, aunque primero debían ir hacia el ascensor en forma de tubo con puertas transparentes. Por suerte, el tubo era bastante ancho aunque no tanto para la contextura del falso felino, con lo que ambos viajaron algo apretados. Una vez que ambos llegaron, al tigre no le pareció tan extraño el lugar pero, al abrirse una compuerta, él se asustó por el gran vacío que tenía en frente que inmediatamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Efectivamente, ese sitio tenía una gran profundidad y, a los costados podía verse más tubos ascensores. Aún seguía el anaranjado sin aclarar sus dudas y a esto se sumó el hecho de que un asistente de laboratorio se presentó trayendo consigo la _notebook_ del almirante, como si lo hubieran llamado pero, ¿cuándo fue? Otros dos androides aparecieron con unos discos de gran diámetro en sus manos que luego fueron dejados en el suelo y, una vez que lo hicieron, los robots se retiraron del lugar.

—Gracias —dijo N. Gin a sus asistentes pero estos no expresaron nada—. Tengo que trabajar con ese chip de emoción. Parecería que le estuviera hablando a la pared.

Por su parte, el mutante le importó poco y nada ese comentario ya que aún desconocía qué tenían que ver esos discos que trajeron los androides. Después de que el Cyborg ingresara unos datos por medio del teclado de su computadora portátil, el ser de más de dos metros se sorprendió de nuevo al ver que esos discos comenzaron a flotar y colocarse en ese precipicio, formando una especie de camino. Eran un total de nueve objetos, de color dorado con el centro verde, y, cuando a Tiny se le "conectaron los cables", pudo asociar las fichas de las damas con esas plataformas.

—Tiny jugar con fichas grandes.

—Sí, así es… En un momento dado, las "fichas" se pondrán de color rojo y se caerán —anunció el científico y tres de las plataformas comenzaron a descender—. Pero volverán a subir, estando en el mismo nivel en el que estaban. Si justo tú estabas en la ficha que se cae, perderás una oportunidad. Tienes tres oportunidades para capturar a Crash.

—Tiny querer practicar.

—De acuerdo —lo permitió y al cabo de unos segundos apareció un asistente de laboratorio—. Este asistente tomará el lugar de Crash durante tu práctica.

—¡Tiny aplastar! —exclamó mientras se acercaba al hombre mecánico.

—Espera, Tiny. Ahora no puedes hacerlo porque está programado de que Crash aparezca en la plataforma central, eso creo.

El tigre rugió por el enfado que tenía pero pudo ser capaz de esperar a que el androide se pusiera en posición. Una vez que estaba en el lugar, era el turno del mutante confiar en las plataformas para evitar caerse. Con algo de temor, él pudo subirse a una de ellas y aprendió que era mejor no colocarse en los bordes ya que estas se inclinaban. Tiny quiso tomar confianza saltando en el mismo suelo para comprobar la fuerza que tenía este. Cuando practicó su equilibrio y su vértigo se desvaneció en gran parte, el anaranjado fue tras el autómata.

Después de varios intentos por capturarlo, en una ocasión casi lo consigue, con lo cual, el experto en robótica decidió que ya era tiempo de que las plataformas desciendan. Esto le fue avisado al evolucionado quien en la primera oportunidad, la perdió cayéndose pero aterrizó sobre el disco que lo llevó a ir de nuevo por su enemigo temporal. Varias veces él se cayó hasta que pudo prestar más atención y se volvió experto en ese juego.

El asistente de laboratorio solamente resistió a tres capturas, las cuales resultaban ser aterrizajes que aplastaban con gran fuerza al pobre robot, suficientes para ganar el juego. Cuando el androide quedó hecho añicos, N. Gin decidió que ya era suficiente práctica por hoy, así que el tigre salió de ese lugar para volver al lado de este. Después de darle un último vistazo a la ventana que mostraba el espacio exterior, el mutante, junto con el almirante, regresó a la sala principal para ver por dónde iba el bandicut.

—Y… ¿Ya prepararon algo especial para ese torpe marsupial? —preguntó Neo cuando vio que regresaban ellos dos.

—Sí, doctor Cortex… —respondió N. Gin, ya que el mutante se quedó hipnotizado al ver las pantallas—. Ya está todo listo. Y… ¿Cómo va Crash?

—Allí está —dijo con rudeza mientras señalaba a uno de los monitores—. Está descansando después de su paso por las ruinas.

Efectivamente, allí se lo veía: acomodado en el suelo de la cámara de tiempo, roncando a más no poder, y también le seguía el cachorro de oso polar, aunque no hacía tanto escándalo. Cortex miraba esa escena con furia, Tiny también sentía lo mismo pero con impaciencia al querer enfrentarse ya mismo con el de los ojos verdes, y N. Gin no sabía qué cara poner con todo esto.

Por el otro lado de las cámaras, Crash Bandicoot seguía durmiendo, así como Polar, mientras que la máscara Aku Aku vigilaba la zona. Ellos llegaron a ese lugar muy cansados, algo mojados por las fuertes lluvias, y con cierto temor al estar en ese lugar tan peligroso, que ponía a prueba su miedo a caerse desde la gran altura a la que estaban. Los tres se veían cansados y sabían bien que aún les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. Después de un tiempo largo, el ser de madera y plumas decidió que ya era hora de que los chicos se levantaran.

—Crash. Polar. Ya es hora de levantarse —avisó amablemente pero los chicos tan sólo se acomodaron y se volvieron a dormir—. Vamos, levántense, que ya descansaron mucho.

"Cinco minutos más, por favor", pensó el bandicut y luego retomó la siesta.

—¡Levántense ya! —gritó la máscara tan fuerte que sobresaltó a los dos animales.

Mientras que el marsupial se tallaba los ojos y que el osito diera un gran bostezo, el hechicero hizo aparecer el desayuno que, como siempre, se trataba de frutas wumpas. Los chicos comieron sin ánimos pero el dulzor de las frutas hizo que mejoraran su humor. Luego de la comida y de un ligero descanso, los tres se sintieron un poco mejor, con lo que decidieron ir hacia la próxima zona de búsqueda.

Después de dejarse llevar por el vórtice de la puerta, ellos descubrieron que aparecieron en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ellos ya que ese extraño sitio no había rastro de naturaleza alguna. Tal como sucedió en la zona de ruinas, a los pocos pasos que dio el marsupial, observó que había enfrente un profundo precipicio. Por suerte, él se detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar caer.

—Ten más cuidado, Crash —le avisó la máscara, sonando como si fuera un regaño.

"Está bien", pensó el marsupial una vez que se recuperó del susto. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

—Nunca había visto tal cosa antes… ¿Será obra de esos científicos?

El anaranjado y el blanquecino asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, puesto que ambos lo sabían porque pudieron observar máquinas y demás cosas de metal con la insignia de la letra N en ellos. Mirando a su alrededor, los tres individuos comenzaron a ver ese lugar con detenimiento: estaba iluminado por reflectores, había tubos anchos transparentes donde viajaban algunos asistentes de laboratorio, y curiosamente, había nueve plataformas flotantes.

"Será mejor salir de este lugar", pensó el osito mientras miraba el precipicio.

—Tienes razón, Polar. Crash… Busquemos una salida.

El bandicut sonrió de oreja a oreja en señal de estar de acuerdo y, cuando los tres se voltearon hacia otro lado, ellos vieron que no había tal salida sino un gran portón de metal, el cual no tenía algo para poder abrirlo. El de los ojos verdes intentó abrirlo con diversos métodos pero ninguno funcionó. Cuando el osezno quiso intentarlo, preparándose para tomar carrera y dar topetazos, Aku Aku lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó con pensamientos el osito, extrañado.

—Esa puerta no se abrirá… —contestó con seriedad—. Se ve que es muy gruesa y no quiero que te rompas la cabeza.

El osito tuvo que seguir ese consejo pero el bandicut no quería dejar de intentar. Luego de quedar algo adolorido al abrir la puerta con sus manos, al patearlo y al golpearlo con uno de sus hombros, el mutante se cansó y se acomodó en el suelo.

"Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer, Aku Aku?", pensó el de los ojos verdes con preocupación.

—… No lo sé… Pero siento que alguien se acerca.

Cada vez más fuerte se sentía unos pasos que parecía provenir de algo grande que se sentía del otro lado de la puerta. A esto le siguió unos golpes tan violentos que abollaron el metal de la entrada. Instintivamente, los tres comenzaron a retroceder hasta que notaron que no había más camino, solamente un gran vacío y las plataformas flotantes. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el bandicut, el hechicero y el osezno vieron al culpable de esos golpes: un enorme mutante musculoso con unos afilados y grandes dientes.

—¡Con que por fin aparecer, Crash! —dijo ese mutante de manera amenazante—. Justo para que Tiny poder aplastarte.

En ese momento, aquella amenaza no le interesaba mucho al bandicut, sino que mantenía pensando ya que sentía haber visto a ese evolucionado fortachón en algún lado. A quien sí reaccionó a lo dicho fue Polar quien se preparó para correr y golpear a su enemigo. Aku Aku y Crash no pudieron detenerlo pero el ataque del osito no sirvió de nada ya que Tiny lo atrapó con sus manos con garras afiladas.

—¡Suéltalo! ¡Déjalo en paz! —exclamó con enfado el ser de madera.

—Tiny sólo jugar con Crash y no con su mascota —dijo mientras acariciaba la frente del blanquecino, con lo que el prisionero trataba de morderlo para liberarse—. Así que Tiny deshacer de la mascota.

Con gran fuerza, el tigre sujetó al osito con una mano y lo arrojó al vacío. El de los ojos verdes y el de las plumas intentaron atraparlo pero no pudieron. El último podía flotar y descender para atraparlo pero decidió lamentablemente quedarse al lado del anaranjado. Las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos del bandicut y, con una gran furia, fue a atacar al falso felino, pero él se deshizo del chico dándole un golpe que lo arrojó hacia una de las últimas plataformas. Afortunadamente, Crash logró quedarse en esta.

—Crash… —lo llamó la máscara, obteniendo una mirada de furia y dolor de este—. Sólo quería decirte que Polar está bien. Pude escucharlo.

Un gran temor que tenía el chico desapareció, pero aún estaba el rencor que le tenía a ese mutante por haber tratado de esa manera a su mejor amigo.

—En lugar de pelear, Crash jugar con Tiny. Tiny aplastar a Crash si no conseguir salvarse cuando las fichas caer en tres ocasiones. Crash ganar si conseguir no caer ni ser aplastado.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el tigre fue acercándose de a una "ficha" con la intención de aplastar al bandicut. Este último reaccionó y se fue alejando de su enemigo. A él le costaba trasladarse de plataforma a plataforma pero lograba hacerlo bien, sin embargo, a Tiny esto no le presentaba ninguna dificultad. Mientras escapaba, Crash recordó que este tigre era un buen saltador, con lo que él debía darse prisa.

Llegó el momento de algunas plataformas se tornaron de color rojo pero, afortunadamente, el chico logró salvarse. No fue el caso de Tiny, quien cayó pero intentó impedirlo inútilmente aleteando como si fuera un pájaro. Con rapidez, las plataformas regresaron así como el tigre, quien rugió enfadado, reanudando así el juego. En la segunda persecución, se notó más furia en el saltador, con lo que el bandicut se atemorizó por esto y por poco casi no se cayó al abismo en varias ocasiones. Otra vez apareció la señal de que las plataformas descenderían y nuevamente Tiny perdió otra oportunidad.

En el tercer _round_, las plataformas caían sin ningún sentido con lo que fue aún más peligroso, pero la buena suerte estaba del lado del bandicut con lo que logró ganar el juego. Cuando estos objetos circulares regresaron, lo hicieron sin el enemigo pero sí se escuchó un gran rugido proveniente de abajo. Aún con la respiración agitada, Crash se alejó de estas cosas circulares e inestables y se dirigió hacia la puerta, o de lo que quedaba de ella. No lo pensó ni dos veces y, a pesar de su cansancio, él fue a buscar a toda prisa a su amigo Polar.


	11. Búsqueda en la estación espacial

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

**Siletek: qué susto que me pegué por ese malentendido. _Wow!_ No creí que alguien se enfurecería con lo de Tiny.**

**chreisthewolf07: qué bueno que te haya gustado esa pelea. No creí que te enojarías tanto por esa escena.**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: :D sí, se parece. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Me parece que Neo necesitaría más que un té.**

**KICOLOVERS239: qué bueno que te gustó ese momento ^_^**

**Invitado: muchas gracias y aquí está la continuación.**

**Un poquito tarde pero aquí está el capítulo recién "sacado del horno".**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo once: Búsqueda en la estación espacial**

—¡Crash, espera! —pidió Aku Aku levantando su voz—. ¡Ni siquiera sabes a dónde te diriges! ¡Detente, por favor!

Por su parte, el marsupial escuchaba pero no hacía caso de lo que decía su guardián; él seguía corriendo, deteniéndose en cada puerta, buscando al osezno Polar. No le importaba con lo que se podía encontrar en ese lugar desconocido y, por lo tanto, peligroso, sólo se preocupaba su amigo. El bandicut se sentía cansado después de ese particular juego con Tiny Tiger y, al no poder respirar normalmente, quiso detenerse para calmarse.

"No lo veo por ningún lado", pensó el anaranjado con una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro. "Este lugar es como un laberinto", se enfureció mientras golpeó a una pared con un puño cerrado.

—Cálmate, Crash… —le dijo la máscara con tranquilidad en su voz—. Ya verás que lo encontraremos. Debe estar muy cerca.

El marsupial asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, retomando así la búsqueda. Ellos recorrieron un largo trayecto sin resultados positivos, solamente se encontraron con peligros… Lo primero que hallaron fue reencontrarse con un gran abismo a los costados de un estrecho camino de metal con algo que lo hacía iluminar. A lo lejos se veía máquinas y tubos con la letra N pintada pero también una gran oscuridad.

"¿No será mejor buscar otro camino?", sugirió el mutante con temor al observar el pasaje que tenía en frente.

—No, Crash… —respondió negando con la cabeza—. Siento la presencia de Polar en la misma dirección que va ese camino. No tenemos otra opción que seguir adelante.

Dando un resoplido de resignación, el marsupial siguió caminando sin ánimos y sin saber aún el peligro que se avecinaba…

Por otro lado, y debajo del "tablero del juego" de Tiny Tiger, este tigre se sentía entre furioso y avergonzado por perder contra Crash. El gran mutante rugía con fuerza y enfado, y N. Gin tenía que esperar pacientemente a que se calme y se prepare para recibir los regaños del doctor Neo Cortex. Cuando los rugidos desaparecieron, el Cyborg quiso aprovechar el momento para cambiar el tema.

—Tiny… —empezó a decir pero un gruñido lo interrumpió, pero luego siguió—. Las opciones son estas: ir hacia Cortex y soportar sus quejas o regresar a casa. Tú eliges.

Como había ocurrencias en que el tigre de Tasmania evolucionado demostraba inteligencia a pesar de que no se destacaba en ello, él eligió la mejor opción.

—Tiny querer ir a casa.

—Bien... Te llevaré a la plataforma transportadora…

En el momento de retirarse del lugar, el almirante escuchó nuevamente un rugido, pero esta vez, era diferente con lo que se volteó a ver.

—Yo no ser —se defendió el falso felino.

—Sí, así es, Tiny. Tú no fuiste —dijo el científico y luego buscó por todas partes con su mirada a quien hizo ese sonido.

Con rapidez, él encontró a quien gruñía: se trataba del osezno Polar, quien comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para embestirlos y atacarlos. Difícilmente, el mutante de los dientes afilados logró atraparlo con sus manos, tratándolo de inmovilizarlo. El osito quería liberarse pero la fuerza del evolucionado era muy superior a la suya. Después de forcejear tanto, el portador de las hombreras puntiagudas preguntó.

—¿Qué hacer con este oso de peluche?

—… Polar. Polar. ¡Polar! —nombró al prisionero, para captar su atención, sin embargo al principio, el blanquecino ignoraba al científico—. Lamento que te hayas asustado por la caída y por tu… madre. Si prometes que no nos atacarás, te diré dónde está Crash.

Luego de pensarlo un tiempo, él tuvo que acceder al pedido antes de que la situación se ponga peor. También el tigre dudó por un momento en soltar o no al osezno, pero ante los pedidos constantes del Cyborg, tuvo que hacerlo. Una vez en el suelo, Polar los miraba fijamente y con enfado, esperando la otra parte del trato.

—Tiny aplastar a oso de peluche si seguir viendo con esa cara.

—Tiny… —comenzó a decir el joven doctor con tono de regaño—. Es obvio que está molesto por lo que le haz hecho... —luego de esto, se volvió al osezno—. Mira, Polar, encontrarás a Crash si vas por ese camino.

Después de una mirada amenazante por parte del albino, él siguió por la dirección señalada, perdiéndose de la vista del tigre y del científico. Acto seguido, estos dos últimos tomaron otra dirección para ir hacia la plataforma transportadora. Fue así que llegaron en un instante a la sala de control de la cámara de tiempo, reencontrándose con el experto en tiempo y espacio, el doctor Nefarious Tropy.

—Hola… —saludó en voz baja—. Al parecer, por la cara que tienen ustedes dos, supongo que las cosas no les han ido muy bien —comentó el Cyborg del brazo robótico.

—Tiny aplastar a Crash en otra ocasión —se defendió el mutante, mostrando sus dientes.

—Sí… Puede ser —respondió el azulado, no confiando mucho en sus palabras—. Creo que están aquí para que Tiny regrese a su casa, ¿no es así?

—Así es, doctor Tropy —contestó N. Gin.

Y con eso, el euroasiático se volteó para ingresar los datos en la consola y, cuando terminó, dio una señal diciendo que ya estaba todo listo. Después de resistirse por un momento, los científicos lograron convencer al tigre de Tasmania de que viaje solo hacia su hogar. Con temor en su expresión, Tiny Tiger desapareció de la vista de los Cyborg y, comprobaron que todo salió bien cuando llamaron a la cabaña de los mutantes por medio de la radio.

—… Supongo que ahora tendré que regresar a la estación espacial… —comentó el experto en robótica con desánimo.

—Pues… Creo que sí. Pero… Ahora que ya no hay más mutantes para detener a ese animalejo anaranjado, ¿qué sucederá ahora?

—… No lo sé. Tal vez el doctor Cortex ya pensó en algo…

Después de eso, ninguno habló más de ese tema y el científico del misil en la cabeza se alejó del planeta Tierra. Con pocas energías, él caminó hacia la sala principal de la estación espacial, ya que posiblemente Neo estaría allí junto con su típico humor. Ni bien la puerta corrediza le permitió el paso para entrar hacia ese lugar, el científico amarillento estaba allí, esperándolo con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Ya era hora de que te aparezcas! —gruñó con furia—. ¡Tienes que enviar a tus robots hacia ese bandicut! ¡Que lo acaben de una buena vez!

—Sí, doctor Cortex…

El científico del misil en la cabeza no tenía otra opción que seguir las indicaciones del líder del N Team, así que fue al depósito de robots para encender algunos o darle los últimos ajustes. Él preparó a los robots que no presentarían mucha dificultad al enfrentarlos pero que aparentaban peligro.

"¿Por qué tengo que exponer a mis robots para esto?", se preguntaba el experto en robótica mientras trabajaba con desánimo. "Sólo espero que Crash se dé cuenta de las señales que darán estos robots, así evitará lastimarse".

Una vez terminado esto, él liberó a esas máquinas y se dirigieron hacia el bandicut. Había varias maneras de llegar hasta allí con lo que estas se aproximaron rápidamente…

Por otro lado, Crash y Aku Aku seguían por ese camino cambiante ya que en ocasiones había que saltar para llegar hacia el otro lado o doblar, ya que no había un sendero recto. Pero lo primero que ambos encontraron fue una máquina aplastante, con lo que el marsupial tuvo que ser rápido para cruzar y así evitar convertirse en tortilla anaranjada. También había momentos en que, para seguir adelante, había que subir ya que había un camino un nivel más arriba. Con algo de dificultad, el evolucionado logró subir.

El primer robot que encontraron fue uno con cuatro patas, de mayor estatura que el anaranjado y con un llamativo color naranja en su cabeza, así como una antena muy flexible. El bandicut miró a ese aparato con cara extraña, ya que nunca lo había visto y, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo quitarlo del camino. Su guardián notó esta expresión y se acercó a ese cuadrúpedo. Ese artefacto no lo atacaba, sino que caminaba unos pasos y volvía. Aku Aku regresó al lado de Crash con noticias.

—Será mejor que no lo ataques con tu giro tornado porque aquello anaranjado que tiene en su cabeza es calor al rojo vivo; te quemarás si lo tocas.

Con esto, el mutante se quedó pensando hasta que se dio cuenta que esto se relacionaba con el lagarto con espinas en su cuello que estaba en la zona de ruinas y ya sabía cómo actuar para vencerlo. Él tomó distancia y comenzó a correr. En el momento justo, se deslizó y empujó al robot con sus pies. Este cayó al vacío y, por fin, ambos pudieron continuar con su viaje. Pero, al poco tiempo, los dos volvieron a ver a más de estos robots que sufrieron el mismo trato que el primero.

El siguiente robot se trataba de uno que tenía tentáculos que chispeaban en sus extremos, y como Crash conocía bien esta señal, concluyó a que eso era ni más ni menos que electricidad. La única forma de seguir fue saltando y aterrizando en el medio del artefacto, dándole un fuerte pisotón. Aquella máquina quedó aplastada y su energía desapareció.

Así siguió con los siguientes artilugios que se encontraron hasta que él vio a esta última máquina que tenía sus brazos hacia arriba, con lo que aplastarlo no era una buena opción. Pero lo solucionó con rapidez al sacarlo del camino tal como lo hacía con el robot cuadrúpedo.

Enfrentándose y venciendo a estas máquinas, y siguiendo adelante a pesar de los caminos discontinuos, Crash y Aku Aku se encontraron con un _locker_ al costado del sendero. Ellos iban a pasar de largo pero desde las rendijas se filtró una luz rosada muy conocida. Se detuvieron en seco y volvieron hacia atrás para observar mejor aquello. Luego de que el bandicut abriera la puerta, vieron que esa luz era provocada por un cristal.

"Guárdalo, Aku Aku", pidió el chico de los ojos verdes, acercándole la piedra flotante y la máscara mágica cumplió con el pedido.

Al retomar el viaje, ellos dos se toparon con cosas a altas temperaturas en el medio del camino. Esto se superó dando un salto y así evitar el contacto. Otra cosa con lo que se encontraron fue un sector del sendero con otro color. Esto al principio no llamó la atención del evolucionado pero sí lo alertó cuando lo pisó, haciendo que mirara hacia todas partes esperando algún tipo de ataque.

Él pudo observar que se aproximaba rápidamente una bola de energía. Afortunadamente, Crash lo esquivó pero esta impactó sobre un robot que, para sorpresa de ambos, este se achicó hasta medir tan sólo unos centímetros de altura. Ahora el marsupial debía tener cuidado de ese suelo que activa el rayo achicador. Con más desconfianza, el bandicut siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos no veía más camino por seguir. Al acercarse lo suficiente, notó que simplemente se trataba de un bloqueo, de una especie de escudo y, atrás de este, estaba un asistente de laboratorio.

"Bueno… Mientras que no ataque con electricidad, no creo que sea un problema", pensaba Crash mientras se acercaba para empujar el escudo con sus manos. "Fue mala idea", concluyó cuando el androide lo empujó con fuerza y se acercó un paso más, haciendo que el bandicut se aproximara al abismo.

—Será mejor que busques otra forma de sacarlo del camino —comentó Aku Aku, sin embargo, obtuvo una mirada de enfado por parte del animal quien pensó: "¿Por qué tengo que pensar yo solo?"—. No, Crash, también estoy pensando en algo…

Después de quedarse un rato pensativo, al bandicut "se le prendió el foco" y decidió atacarlo tal como lo hizo con el robot de cabeza incandescente, empujándolo pero con los pies. Esto funcionó, haciendo que el asistente retroceda tanto que cayó a la fosa. Durante la caída, este dio un grito de temor. Ahora que el camino estaba despejado, Crash y Aku Aku pudieron seguir avanzando, pero no había rastros del oso polar.

Más adelante, ambos enfrentaron a los mismos enemigos que aparecieron anteriormente y, como ya sabían como detenerlos o acabarlos, el viaje se hizo más rápido aunque este estaba desgastando al mutante. Por un momento, el chico pensó en que su guardián lo había llevado por el camino más largo y peligroso, pero luego se arrepintió de desconfiar ya que se trataba de su aliado y también porque él podía escuchar los pensamientos.

—Crash, este era el único camino, además siento que Polar está muy cerca. Es verdad —dijo la máscara de madera con un tono de fastidio.

"Lo siento", expresó el marsupial bajando las orejas y tallándose uno de sus ojos.

—No te preocupes —pidió con una leve sonrisa—. Sigamos adelante.

Y fue así que los dos continuaron recorriendo por ese lugar lleno de máquinas y de metal por todas partes, aunque esta vez el anaranjado caminaba sin ánimos. Los peligros se acrecentaban así que él debía olvidarse de su cansancio y hacer lo posible para superarlos. Después de tanto viajar, al doblar por una esquina, algo grande lo empujó haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás y este quedó por encima del marsupial. Eso fue totalmente inesperado y cuando se fijó en lo que estaba sobre él, vio que se trataba de lo que buscaban.

"Te encontré, Crash", dijo Polar mediante unos ladridos agudos y con una gran sonrisa y el bandicut reaccionó abrazando a su amigo por el cuello.

—Te dije que estaba muy cerca, Crash —interrumpió el ser de madera esa escena y con eso, los animales se separaron y se pusieron de pie—. Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos, deberíamos buscar una salida.

"Tienes razón, Aku Aku", pensó el mutante asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero… ¿Hacia dónde?", se preguntó mientas rascaba su cabello y se iba acercando hacia una ventana.

Los demás lo siguieron y los tres vieron un paisaje que no conocían. Ellos lo asociaron con el cielo nocturno pero sabían bien que estaban muy lejos de casa, más que de costumbre. Luego de quedarse un momento observando a través de la ventana, Crash, Aku Aku y Polar decidieron descansar por un breve tiempo antes de buscar cómo salir de ese lugar. Ellos se quedaron en una especie de pasillo, lejos del abismo y de peligro visible, aunque el guardián vigilaba los alrededores.

El cansancio venció a los animales, quienes se quedaron dormidos o, por lo menos, trataban de lograrlo. Ellos sólo esperaban a que todo esto de la recolección de cristales terminara lo más pronto posible y así regresar a la isla N. Sanity para volver a estar en paz. Querían estar lejos de esos científicos y de sus armas y métodos que arriesgaban sus vidas. Pero, desgraciadamente, aún sentían que había camino por seguir…


	12. Extraño camino hacia una nueva pelea

**Hola. ¡Gracias por sus _reviews_!**

**chreisthewolf07: si te pareció raro, entonces digamos que él sólo quiso deshacerse de Polar.**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: aunque en realidad lo puse como una burla lo del osito de peluche. Y sí, necesita novia urgente (?) :D**

**KICOLOVERS239: a veces, Tiny es inteligente ^_^**

**rafex360: no sé si decirlo... no, ese nivel lo puse junto con los otros pero aún no sé bien.**

**Perdón por la demora. No sé por qué pero se me complica. Espero cumplir para la próxima semana.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo doce: Extraño camino hacia una nueva pelea**

Luego de pasar por un camino lleno de máquinas peligrosas y otras cosas más, Crash Bandicoot y Aku Aku lograron reencontrarse con Polar. Dichos aparatos fueron un problema para el bandicut aunque estos fueron vencidos o incluso destruidos. A pesar de encontrarse con un cristal durante su paso, lo mejor que ambos hallaron fue al osezno Polar que, aunque el guardián de madera ya había avisado de que estaba bien, el chico de los ojos verdes se alivió al ver a su amigo sano y salvo.

Cuando el hechicero decidió que ya era hora de seguir avanzando, él despertó a los chicos que, nuevamente, ellos volvieron a resistirse por un momento. Aku Aku no era de gritar mucho, pero a veces esto era necesario cuando ocurrían estas cosas; que había dormilones a su alrededor. Él había logrado su objetivo, pero las caras de los animales no era precisamente de felicidad o de aprobación por lo que acababa de hacer la voz de la razón del grupo.

—Vamos, chicos… Tenemos que continuar —comentó con tranquilidad—. No podemos seguir estando ni un minuto más en este lugar tan raro y peligroso.

Luego de un ligero desayuno frutal, los tres avanzaron de a poco por los pasillos metálicos e iluminados por luces artificiales; ambiente nada común para ellos tres. De por sí, ellos no sabían si el lugar en donde estaban tenía una salida pero no se iban a quedar quietos sin averiguarlo, así que por esta razón, ellos se dirigían hacia ningún rumbo. Caminaban por ese lugar que parecía un laberinto con lo que los llevó a pensar que se quedarían allí para siempre.

Crash y Polar seguían sin ánimos al ser de madera aunque, este último, no era un buen guía ya que no sabía con qué se podía encontrar más adelante. Por el camino, ellos se toparon con algunos robots, quienes fueron reducidos a metal retorcido pero, por fortuna, estos no eran muchos. Luego de caminar tanto, los tres se encontraron con una puerta de metal que, al acercarse, esta se abrió automáticamente. Lo que había dentro fue algo que no esperaban ver…

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal de la estación espacial, estaba en ese lugar cierto científico de piel amarillenta, a punto de que le ocurra uno de sus famosos berrinches. Luego de gruñir tanto y de pensar: "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?, ¿acaso nadie puede detener a ese torpe marsupial?", se dio lugar a gritar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza decorada con la inicial de su nombre.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó el doctor Neo Cortex con furia al ver que su enemigo, Crash Bandicoot pudo dar con uno de los cristales que tenía guardado—. ¡Esos robots no sirven para nada! ¡N. Gin! ¿Dónde estás?

—… Aquí, doctor Cortex —respondió en voz baja y se fue aproximando aunque no quería.

—Ya sé que ese bandicut tiene la buena suerte de su lado pero… —habló con tranquilidad y luego volvió a enfadarse—, ¿por qué tus robots no pudieron contra él?

—Pues supongo que debe ser porque están diseñados para entorpecer su viaje y no para acabarlo, tal cual como era el plan inicial.

—Supones… Pues lo que yo creo es que… ¡eres un completo inútil!

El almirante, por su parte, bajó la mirada ante eso último aunque, en realidad, no le importaba lo que le decía; aquello se trataba de tan sólo de una actuación.

—Bueno… —dijo después de un tiempo—. Entonces los rediseñaré y los enviaré a Crash.

—¡No! —exclamó sorprendiendo al cyborg, quien se preguntó "¿por qué?"—. ¡No hay mucho tiempo para eso! Tengo una idea mejor…

—¿Y de qué se trata, doctor?

—¡Tú vas a enfrentarte a ese marsupial! —concluyó en voz alta y esa idea sorprendió aún más al experto en robótica—. Piensa en algo bueno y oblígalo a que te dé los cristales que tiene. No quiero ver más fracasos, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, doctor Cortex —dijo y asintió levemente y se retiró de esa habitación.

Mientras que N. Gin caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo aparente, él pensaba en su nueva misión. Era obvio que no quería lastimar al pobre de Crash, que ya había pasado por muchas cosas, así que tenía que pensarlo bien. Además, si acababa con el anaranjado, cosa que le sería fácil, el mundo que conocía dejaría de existir. No iba a permitir que eso sucediera, así que no iba a atacarlo con todo su armamento, e incluso, como última instancia, fingiría perder. Pero, él aún no sabía qué hacer específicamente.

Luego de meditarlo bien, el cyborg llegó a una decisión: atacarlo con ayuda de la nave que tenía guardado en su acorazado. Traer dicho vehículo no era tarea fácil aunque para él no era tan complicado. Para eso, él tenía que teletransportarse para ir hacia su buque de guerra y llevarlo volando hacia la estación espacial. Entonces debía ir con el experto en tiempo y espacio, el doctor Nefarious Tropy.

Una vez en la sala de controles de la cámara de tiempo, N. Gin buscó por todas partes a su colega del N Team, el cual no se encontraba vigilando a su invento. El otro lugar donde el científico estaría, sería en su casa, así que hacia allá se dirigió. Al encontrarse en el exterior pudo observar que el sol se estaba ocultando, permitiendo que las estrellas se asomen de a poco al cielo oscuro, y las ventanas de la residencia estaban iluminadas. El joven del misil en la cabeza se acercó y golpeó levemente la puerta.

—¿N. Gin? —preguntó en voz alta sin siquiera abrir la puerta y, luego de contestar a la pregunta, el hombre de piel azulada habló de nuevo—: Pasa.

En el interior del hogar, se encontraba el doctor en la cocina, preparándose algo para comer. Él no tenía puesto su típica armadura ni su particular sombrero metálico, haciéndolo ver un poco más normal, sin embargo, ese brazo robótico aún seguía llamando la atención de cualquiera.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Tropy —saludó el joven de cabello anaranjado amablemente.

—Hola, N. Gin. Ya te dije que no hace falta tanta formalidad… Y… ¿Con qué salió Neo esta vez?

—Pues… Ahora es mi turno para enfrentarme a Crash.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó y luego soltó una risa fugaz—. Bueno, a falta de mutantes, estamos nosotros. Y, ¿qué necesitas para lograrlo? Por algo haz venido hasta aquí.

—Pues sí… Había pensado en utilizar esa nave en la que estaba trabajando así que necesito que usted ingrese los datos para que me pueda ir hacia el acorazado.

—Bien. Entonces lo haré ahora mismo… Pero primero quédate a comer algo. No creo que Neo se enoje, de todos modos, supongo que no irás a fallar contra ese marsupial peludo.

—Sí, por supuesto… —trató de oírse convincente.

Luego de esto, ambos cyborg fueron hacia la sala de controles de la cámara de tiempo para así enviar al almirante a su acorazado, y sí ocurrió no más. Ya en el navío, N. Gin por fin se sentía como en casa, sin embargo, era mejor no perder más tiempo y se dirigió hacia su taller. Allí estaba esa nave, algo gris por lo guardado, pero comprobó que funcionaba correctamente. El siguiente paso era abrir el techo y así poder salir volando para ir hacia el espacio exterior.

Afortunadamente, aquella nave especial también era espacial así que, después de un tiempo de viaje atravesando las capas de la atmósfera, él ya estaba cerca de la estación. Él pudo ingresar gracias a unas compuertas y, luego de que la gravedad y el oxígeno regrese a aquella gran habitación en la que estaba, se quedó esperando a que apareciera el bandicut pero también a pensar en su plan de ataque…

Por otro lado, Crash, Aku Aku y Polar se encontraron con algo que no esperaban ver: un pasillo sin salida con pozos profundos a sus costados.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Aku Aku?", preguntó el osito con algo de temor al ver esa nueva dificultad en la que estaban. "¿Regresamos por dónde vinimos?".

—No lo sé, Polar —contestó simplemente y, luego de buscar al bandicut con la mirada, logró observar que este se había encontrado con algo—. ¿Qué encontraste, Crash?

"No tengo ni idea", respondió y se puso a explorar ese nuevo elemento.

El hechicero y el blanquecino contemplaron cómo el chico de los ojos verdes olfateaba, daba vueltas y trataba de ponérselo encima a ese objeto, hasta que finalmente él logró colocárselo a modo de mochila. No fue el caso de unas gafas especiales que también encontró, ya que él ya sabía de qué se trataba. Sus aliados lo miraban sorprendidos, con caras raras, pero fue Polar quien después se rio al ver a su amigo más gracioso que de costumbre.

—¿Y ahora qué harás con esas cosas, Crash?

"No lo sé", pensó y fue a investigar ya que notó que no se trataba de un callejón sin salida, sino que había una puerta, la cual estaba cerrada.

El mutante palmeó en todos los alrededores de aquella compuerta hasta que presionó un botón. Él logró abrir la puerta pero, lo que no esperaba fue que sintiera que no pesaba nada. Por supuesto que esto lo asustó y, al ver a sus amigos, él notó que no era el único que comenzaba a flotar. Para Aku Aku, esto no era una novedad, sin embargo, el albino estaba atemorizado por experimentar la falta de gravedad en su cuerpo.

—Chicos, no tengan miedo —aconsejó la máscara mágica pero ambos animales pataleaban y lo único que estaban logrando era ponerse de cabeza—. Tranquilícense los dos, por favor.

"¡Ayúdame, Aku Aku!", pensaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo ya que estaban entrando en pánico al no poder manejar aquella situación.

Luego de una explicación detallada, pero al nivel de los chicos, sobre cómo flotar dada por el nativo, ambos animales pudieron mantenerse estables pero, al ver que había un largo camino adelante, volvieron los problemas: no sabían cómo ir hacia allá. Nuevamente, el bandicut se puso a explorar lo que había encontrado hasta que halló la solución: un botón encendía la máquina que resultaba ser un _jet pack_. Pasó un tiempo en que el anaranjado probó trasladarse con ese aparato hasta que logró dominarlo.

"Ahora si podemos seguir", pensó el marsupial con una gran sonrisa luego de ir y venir, y de subir y bajar con el _jet pack_.

—Pero, Crash… —comenzó diciendo la máscara—. ¿Qué haremos con Polar?

Y con eso, el bandicut se acercó al osezno y lo tomó de una de sus patas delanteras, permitiendo así poder llevarlo consigo. De esa manera ellos pudieron avanzar pero, en frente, se encontraron con más peligros…

La mayoría de las cosas que había a su alrededor se trataba de anchas cañerías, algunos al rojo vivo. Prestando atención a las experiencias que tuvieron y a los carteles que decían _"precaución"_, los tres siguieron adelante tratando de no tocar nada. Luego de esquivar unas columnas de metal en medio del camino, los tres se detuvieron cuando vieron cuatro esferas con altas temperaturas que giraban. Estos sólo permitían el paso en algunas ocasiones, con lo que ellos debían ser rápidos para cruzar.

—¡Ahora, Crash! —gritó la máscara y el marsupial se alertó y pasó como un rayo.

Lo lograron pero, más adelante, había una especie de rayo calorífero que disparaba en direcciones distintas. Crash esperó el momento justo y cruzó rápidamente hacia el otro lado. Más adelante, ellos vieron que tenían en frente a un asistente de laboratorio usando también un _jet pack_. Este androide cuidaba una de tantas compuertas que había en el lugar y, detrás de este, había una especie de escudo con lo que la opción de esquivarlo no sería una buena idea.

Al aproximarse a este, el bandicut notó que a veces el robot le surgía electricidad en sus manos, tal como uno lo hacía en el castillo ahora en ruinas, así que decidió soltar a Polar por un rato y atacar al guardia de la puerta. Lo mandó a volar con su giro tornado y el androide impactó en aquel escudo que hizo que desapareciera. Ahora sí ellos podían continuar…

El siguiente peligro fue tratar de eludir a los cables cortados que flotaban. Eludir porque estos chispeaban y, por el grosor de los cables, concluyeron a que habría demasiada electricidad en ellos. Los tres esperaron a que permitieran el paso y, a gran velocidad, pasaron y se alejaron de estos. Fue así que el anaranjado, el blanquecino y el ser de madera viajaron por esa zona, aunque no todo era peligros: había sectores en donde se podía apreciar el paisaje del espacio exterior donde reconocieron a la Luna.

"Si esa es la Luna, ¿qué será aquello?", pensó Polar observando a aquello que era similar al satélite aunque era más grande y predominaba en este el color azul.

Crash se mantuvo pensando, con la mirada perdida, pero Aku Aku recordó los mapas que había visto y reconoció a la particular forma de la isla de Australia.

—Es la Tierra… —respondió en voz baja y los chicos se mostraron sorprendidos.

"Entonces… Eso quiere decir que estamos muy lejos de casa; más que de costumbre", reflexionó el anaranjado, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Así es… —dijo asintiendo levemente—. Con lo que no podremos salir de este lugar con facilidad. Tenemos que buscar a esos científicos y averiguar cómo ellos pueden regresar.

Los animales miraron de manera rara al guardián por sugerir esa idea pero, por un lado, él tenía razón. Luego de un tiempo de descanso en un lugar algo inofensivo, los tres decidieron en seguir adelante y volvieron a encontrarse con los mismos obstáculos aunque cada vez más difíciles de superar. De vuelta a un sitio más o menos tranquilo, ellos observaron que había una vitrina con un cristal adentro.

Al principio, esto les pareció como demasiado sencillo o fácil de obtenerlo y, más aún, cuando Crash abrió la puerta así no más y tomó el cristal, acercándoselo al hechicero.

"Guárdalo, Aku Aku", le "dijo" con una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, Crash… —contestó pero su expresión en su rostro cambió a mostrarse confundido—. Espera… —hizo una pausa para hacer aparecer a todos los cristales que tenía guardado y entre todos los contaron.

"¡Ya tenemos los ocho cristales!", pensó el chico de los ojos verdes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Así, es —dijo el nativo y se puso a guardar las piedras mientras que los chicos celebraban.

Cuando el ser de madera decidió que ya era suficiente festejo, los tres siguieron viajando hasta que encontraron una habitación muy parecida a la que dio inicio a este camino extraño por la falta de gravedad. El bandicut volvió a tocar el mismo botón y todos regresaron al suelo; excepto la máscara mágica, quien siguió flotando. Crash también accionó el interruptor que abrió la puerta.

Ellos tres siguieron avanzando y, lo que había más adelante, fue algo nuevo para ellos.


	13. Un nuevo enfrentamiento

**Hola. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: :D No sabía que lo esperabas tanto. Qué bueno que te guste.**

**KICOLOVERS239: Sí, acá está. Espero que te guste.**

**chreisthewolf07: A mí también me costaba manejarlo pero el nivel está bueno igual.**

**Siletek: Entonces voy a tratar de ponerlo más seguido. ¿Cómo que "al" N. Gin? :D. Neo lo manda para saber si sirve para algo ;)**

**Acá está el capítulo, un poquito tarde, pero está.**

**Gracias por leer ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo trece: Un nuevo enfrentamiento**

Una vez en que el mutante Crash Bandicoot, la máscara mágica Aku Aku y el osezno Polar atravesaran aquel particular camino en donde no había gravedad, ellos llegaron con dificultad a un nuevo sitio. El mismo se trataba de una gran habitación, posiblemente el lugar más grande en donde hayan estado.

Tal como los últimos sitios en donde estuvieron: el "juego" de Tiny Tiger, la zona de máquinas y robots peligrosos, y el pasaje de gravedad cero; en aquel nuevo lugar predominaba el metal a los alrededores, a excepción de un gran ventanal donde se veía las estrellas. Con algo de temor y desconfianza, los tres dieron unos pasos lentos hacia adentro de la sala, no muy bien iluminada.

—Será mejor buscar una salida —propuso la máscara mágica, quien alertó a los chicos al escuchar esa voz en medio del silencio—. Parece que aquí no hay nadie.

"Así parece", pensó el bandicut mirando a los alrededores, preparándose para lo que sea.

Ellos no habían notado que había una pantalla cerca, la cual se encendió repentinamente. Esta mostraba al rostro del doctor Neo Cortex.

—Crash, descubrí que el doctor Nitrus Brio, el inventor del rayo Evolvo, está organizando al enemigo. Brio fue el culpable de nuestros… malentendidos en el pasado. Él me obligó a ayudarle en su complot para dominar el mundo y ahora ha vuelto. Él intentará interponerse en nuestro camino. Ten cuidado, Crash... Entrégale los cristales a N. Gin.

Esto los dejó confundidos y, al avanzar un poco más, ellos notaron que había una escalera en medio de la sala, que permitía subir hacia una plataforma. Los tres se preguntaron por qué estaría esa cosa ahí, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que detrás de esta, había una gran máquina.

Por curiosidad, ellos se aproximaron con lentitud hacia esta y notaron que había alguien dentro. El marsupial y el hechicero miraron a ese alguien con cara rara, sin embargo, fue Polar quien reaccionó gruñendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Polar? —preguntó el ser de madera con preocupación.

Al principio, el oso ignoró las palabras del guardián y tan sólo seguía mostrándose enfadado.

"Él es uno de los científicos malvados", pensó y luego mostró los dientes, rascó el suelo y se echó a correr a gran velocidad, con intenciones de atacar tal como los toros.

Pero el osito no pudo hacerlo; lo único que logró fue golpearse fuertemente la cabeza con el vidrio de la ventanilla bajada en el momento justo. El blanquecino dio unos pasos tambaleantes tratando de regresar al lado de sus aliados, pero no resistió más y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento. Todo aquello fue tan rápido que Crash y Aku Aku no pudieron reaccionar y tratar de evitar lo sucedido. Ellos dos se acercaron para ayudar al desmayado, expresando dolor en sus rostros.

"¿Va a estar bien?", preguntó el anaranjado, intentando despertar al osito con cuidado.

—Sí, pero necesita descansar por un rato —respondió el ser de madera y plumas.

El bandicut se veía muy preocupado, hasta le asomaban las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero eso cambió rápidamente cuando su expresión mostraba ira. Se puso de pie apretando los dientes y sus puños, en señal que se vengaría por lo que le hicieron a su amigo de pelaje blanco. Él se acercó hacia el enemigo, dando unos pasos lentos, sin embargo, no esperaba tal defensa por parte de quien estaba dentro de la máquina.

—Perdón; no fue mi culpa —se disculpó luego de abrir la ventanilla, pero no esto no le llegó al bandicut—. Ya sufrí demasiado. No iba a permitir que un oso me golpeara.

"¿Con que sufriste demasiado? Ahora verás por lo que le hiciste a Polar", pensó el marsupial con furia y su guardián se encargó de traducir el mensaje.

—Lo lamento de verdad, Crash y Aku Aku, pero no quiero pelear con ustedes. Sólo quiero que me entreguen los cristales, tal como lo dijo el doctor Cortex.

"Aparte de mentiroso, también nos conoce", gruñó el mutante.

—Es verdad, Crash —comentó el hechicero y luego se volvió a ese extraño joven, aunque los otros dos científicos que conocieron antes no se quedaban atrás—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me dicen N. Gin… Y no estoy mintiéndoles.

Al marsupial le sonaba ese nombre hasta que hizo memoria y recordó que aquel era quien cuidaba a la pequeña Nina en ese castillo ahora hecho ruinas. También sabía que él no era tan malvado y creyó que le decía la verdad, sin embargo, el anaranjado aún sentía bronca por lo recién sucedido. Fue así que el mutante se acercó para pelear con una mirada fulminante y trató de subirse a esa máquina. Nuevamente, la ventanilla se cerró y Crash intentó romperla a puñetazos y patadas. Ésta era irrompible pero él seguía intentando.

—Crash: parece ser que eso no se puede romper fácilmente. No quiero que te hagas daño. Mejor detente —avisó la máscara.

—Parece que decidiste pelear, Crash… —comenzó diciendo el cyborg mostrándose pensativo—. Por un lado, es mejor; eso es lo que Cortex querría.

De repente, aquella gran máquina comenzó a temblar, y esto alertó al chico de ojos verdes. Él sentía que estaba subiendo y el temblor fue tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose aunque logró aterrizar bien. Lo que suponía era cierto: la nave subió hasta quedarse a la misma altura de la plataforma. La única forma de continuar con el ataque era subir por la escalera y llegar al mismo nivel. Así lo hizo no más el bandicut y, cuando llegó, notó que esa máquina tenía una especie de brazos.

Justo cuando el marsupial se decidió a saltar y llegar a la nave, esta se movió a un costado y uno de los brazos comenzó a disparar un rayo láser el cual duró el largo de la plataforma. Con suerte, el evolucionado se tiró al suelo y así evitó tocar dicho rayo para no convertirse en un puñado de cenizas. Eso no se lo esperaba, así como también, que la nave se alejara lo suficiente para no poder acercarse a esta. La idea de saltar tuvo que ser descartada y ahora el bandicut no sabía cómo atacar.

—¡Crash! —llamó el hechicero, con lo que el mutante lo miró con cierto enfado y "diciéndole" "¿Qué?" —. Sólo quería decirte que puedes lanzarle fruta wumpa que puedo hacer aparecer.

Y con eso, unas cuantas frutas aparecieron mágicamente. Él no lo dudó ni un momento y comenzó con el bombardeo, apuntando hacia esa especie de manos que se abrían y cerraban continuamente. Unas pocas frutas daban directo al objetivo aunque la mayoría terminaban en lugares insólitos, como la ventanilla; ese problema se solucionó gracias a los limpiaparabrisas. Se dio otro momento de la aparición del rayo calorífero, pero esta vez se movía de arriba abajo.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensó el anaranjado con temor y, al no saber qué hacer, sólo se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

El rayo pasó muy cerca de él pero no le hizo ningún daño. Abrió sus ojos cuando dejó de oír el ruido que provocaba ese disparo y se cercioró de que seguía completo o de que nada se había quemado. Respiró aliviado y observó a su alrededor: su guardián lo miraba de forma extraña, por haber reaccionado de esa manera, y la nave se movía de lado a lado, para dificultar más el bombardeo de wumpas.

—Crash: trata de apuntar bien y no desperdicies las frutas, es que cuesta hacerlos aparecer —aconsejó el hechicero con cierto enfado en su tono de voz.

Esta vez, y con más cuidado, el bandicut lanzó las frutas esperando el momento adecuado y lograba dar en el blanco. En realidad aquella munición no hacía nada a los brazos mecánicos, sin embargo, N. Gin tuvo que optar por simular que le estaban haciendo daño y, con un botón, uno de los brazos se cayó. Tuvo que llegar a esa instancia ya que el enemigo no tenía otra manera para vencerlo, así que aquella actuación tenía que parecer real para las cámaras de vigilancia que lo estaban observando.

El anaranjado se veía algo mejor al saber que estaba venciendo de a poco a esa infernal máquina, pero borró su sonrisa cuando observó que venía de nuevo otro rayo. Él esperó a que el mismo bajara para saltar sobre él y así logró superarlo. Se dio otra vez el ataque frutal y, después de unos cuantos en el objetivo, el otro brazo se desprendió. El mutante celebró saltando pero la nave aún seguía en el aire. Rápidamente él comprendió que esto aún no se terminaba y se mantuvo en posición de alerta.

Sí, ambos brazos se había caído pero aún permanecían algo similar a unas hombreras y, de allí, fueron disparados tres misiles de cada lado hacia el aire. Esto, al principio no preocupó al marsupial pero, al mirar hacia arriba, vio que los proyectiles venían cerca o incluso hacia él. Con desesperación y agilidad, Crash esquivó cada uno de estos y por suerte, él pudo salvarse de esa mortal lluvia.

Ahora, el nuevo objetivo serían esas hombreras para machacarlas con pulpa de wumpa. Así sucedió y, luego de un siguiente ataque con los misiles, en el que por poco casi no terminó fragmentado por doquier, el chico logró tirar abajo uno de los lanzadores de dichas armas. Él siempre se salvaba por un pelo ante la lluvia de proyectiles pero, uno de estos explotó muy cerca, provocándole así una quemadura en uno de sus brazos; justo el que usaba para lanzar.

—Crash… —dijo Aku Aku con dolor al ver cómo el chico se había lastimado y también por no poder hacer algo al respecto; debía guardar energías para traer más wumpas.

"Estoy bien", manifestó el marsupial mediante una seña, aunque en verdad le dolía mucho.

Con el brazo lastimado, al bandicut se le dificultó más su ataque, con lo que le llevó a arrojar a corto alcance. Sin embargo, luego de reunir ánimos, la fruta dio contra la nave haciéndole caer su último lanzamisiles. Con esto, la nave descendió y los chicos buenos creyeron que esto por fin se había acabado. El evolucionado respiraba pesadamente debido al cansancio y, en sus ojos, surgían lágrimas de dolor por esa herida.

—Ahora voy a curarte, Crash —avisó su guardián y se acercó pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron de nuevo a esa máquina. Más que una sorpresa, esto les llevó a pensar que esta batalla jamás se terminaría, o tal vez sí, cuando la vida del bandicut se desaparezca. El bandicut se movió hacia uno de los extremos de la plataforma pero la nave era rápida y se colocó frente a él. Lo que no esperaban ni en sueños fue que un potente rayo hiciera desfragmentar aquella parte del suelo, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

Afortunadamente, el anaranjado escapó de todo esto como pudo y se ubicó al otro extremo de aquella superficie metálica. Él ya estaba más que cansado y con pensamientos entrecortados y gestos débiles, pidió al ser de madera una fruta wumpa.

—¿Podrás atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo? —preguntó el médico brujo no muy confiado en lo que va a ser su aliado luego de darle el pedido.

Por su parte, el silencioso contestó asintiendo levemente y, de repente, aquella nave apareció e hizo lo mismo con esa parte de la plataforma. El bandicut no pudo atacar, sólo le dio tiempo a salvarse de milagro. Por otro lado, el científico del misil en la cabeza había notado el desgasto por parte de su enemigo, así que decidió poner fin a todo esto.

Cuando la nave subió nuevamente para pulverizar la última parte de la plataforma, tuvo que esperar a que el mutante arrojara esa fruta en medio del rayo láser. Una vez hecho, el cyborg presionó el botón de autodestrucción de la nave, la cual se posicionó algo lejos del chico cansado para finalmente explotar.

Crash y Aku Aku cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y trataron de cubrirse ante tamaña explosión. El gran ruido hizo que Polar despertara de repente, aunque a él le parecía que aún soñaba, o estaba dentro de una pesadilla: el fuerte estruendo, el humo que cubría la habitación con rapidez, y las chispas que emanaban luces como relámpagos. Pero el osito descartó esa idea cuando logró divisar a sus amigos bajar lentamente por las escaleras. Aún algo adolorido, el blanquecino se levantó para ir hacia ellos y observó la herida que tenía el marsupial.

Fue un momento de alivio para todos: Crash y Aku Aku pudieron comprobar que Polar estaba bien, y este último, se alegró al encontrarse con ellos y de fijarse que ellos salieron con vida después de enfrentarse con ese científico. Pero el momento de felicidad fue interrumpido cuando vieron que aquel que manejaba esa máquina llegó al suelo con un buen aterrizaje.

Sin embargo, cuando ellos se acercaron hacia él notaron que el humo se empezaba a dispersar y, que también, el enemigo parecía desmayado. Aun así, los tres se aproximaban, especialmente Polar, quien aún tenía cierto rencor. El chico de ojos verdes seguía lentamente a su guardián, y este, iba tras ese enemigo para quitarle información. Cuando el ser de madera y plumas se había decidido a hablarle, N. Gin se reincorporó quedándose sentado en el suelo y miró a los tres con temor en su expresión.

—¡No! —gritó y levantó una mano en señal de que detengan su marcha—. No me hagan daño, por favor.

Un gran interrogante se presentó en las mentes de ellos: antes no parecía tan cobarde, ¿por qué ahora sí? ¿Será porque ya no tiene nada que le protege? Pasando esto por alto, Aku Aku comenzó con su interrogatorio.

—No te haremos nada si nos dices dónde está la salida de todo esto o, en su defecto, dónde está ese científico amarillento.

—¿Se refieren al doctor Cortex? —preguntó y luego señaló una puerta—. Entonces… Sigan por esa puerta, los llevará a un lugar donde hay muchas computadoras.

Los tres miraron con desconfianza a ese extraño joven debido a que dijo sin problemas lo que le preguntaron. Además no sabían si creerle o no, o si él les indicaba hacia un camino equivocado. Todo esto fue advertido por N. Gin.

—No me creen, ¿verdad? —preguntó, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue que los tres se mostraron pensativos hasta que negaron con la cabeza.

—Pues, para ser sincero, no —respondió el hechicero.

—Polar, yo te dije la verdad: encontraste a Crash sin problemas, ¿no es así?

Por su parte, el osito miró hacia otro lado con enfado en su expresión, en señal de que él tenía razón pero no lo iba a admitir. Luego de una breve discusión entre ellos tres, concluyeron en seguir esas indicaciones, así que, a paso lento, ellos se dirigieron a la puerta. Una vez que el cyborg perdió de vista a los animales y a su particular guía, él se levantó del suelo y pensó: "Espero que Cortex se lo haya creído". Después siguió por un camino opuesto al de la sala de control.


End file.
